SHINE
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Chapter 7 UPDATE! Setelah konflik fans yang menyerang Naruto, masalah baru kembali menimpa pemuda malang itu.
1. Chapter 1

Woyeh, Fic ini Risa buat setelah mengetahui pair MinhoTaemin SHINee XDD

Jadi kepikiran, kalau Sasuke dan Naruto bergabung dalam Boy Band, jadinya gimana? : D

Setiap Risa bikin fic Multi-Chapie, selalu ada Multi-Pairing =_=a

Gomen~ (_ _)

**Title : ****SHINE**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : (Main) SasuNaru, (Slight) GaaNaru, SaiNaru, ItaNaru, dll.**

**Rating : M-m-m-masih T~ Hehe XDD**

**WARN : KEPENDEKAN, ALUR KECEPETAN, OOC, GEJE, TIDAK MEMATUHI EYD YANG BERLAKU, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

"Finishing...! Yeah...!"

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dan melakukan gerakan _dance_ sesuai dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Lalu ia mengakhirinya dengan gerakan salto, dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari seisi kelasnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih—Aduh!" Naruto memekik saat sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala kuningnya.

"Naruto! Sudah berapa kali Sensei mengatakan, jangan melakukan hal aneh ditengah jam pelajaran!" bentak Iruka kesal.

"Huh! Itu bukan hal aneh! Aku sedang berlatih _dance_, Iruka-Sensei!" ujar Naruto, sukses mendapat jitakan kedua dari Iruka.

"Mau _dance_, sirkus, atau apapun, sebaiknya kau gunakan waktu luangmu itu untuk belajar!"

"U-um... Itu..."

"Sudahlah. Kembali ke bangkumu," perintah Iruka.

"Iya, deh," Naruto menurut dan duduk di bangkunya. Disana, sahabat-sahabatnya tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto, kau keren sekali barusan!" ujar Sakura semangat.

"Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya," canda Kiba.

"Hehehe, latihanku di rumah tidak sia-sia, 'kan?" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Benar-benar seperti personil _Boy Band_! Ah, aku jadi teringat pada Sasuke~!"

"Sasuke? Siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya, "Sasuke itu personil _Boy Band_ SHINE."

"Err... SHINE...?" Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal SHINE," Ino mengeluarkan majalah dari lokernya, "Kau tertarik untuk mengikuti audisi ini?" Naruto, Kiba, dan Sakura memandang halaman majalah yang dibuka Ino.

"Audisi pencarian personil baru SHINE?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Iya! Karena Hyuuga Neji keluar dari SHINE, pihak SHINE membuat audisi untuk mencari personil baru. Aku yakin, Naruto pasti terpilih!"

"Wah! Aku bisa terke—"

Sebuah kapur melesat cepat dan tepat mengenai dahi Naruto. Yang melontarkan, pasti...

"Naruto! Jangan bicara saja! Kerjakan soal dipapan tulis! Sekarang!"

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Dikepalanya masih terbayang akan audisi personil baru SHINE. Ia memang sangat menyukai musik, dan takkan menolak bila diminta melakukan _dance_. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto tertarik untuk masuk kedalam grup yang—katanya—sedang terkenal itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu sama sekali soal _Boy Band_ yang satu itu. Maka dari itu, Naruto mengambil _Handphone_nya dan mulai mencari informasi tentang SHINE.

_**To : Haruno Sakura-Chan**_

_**Message :**_

_Sakura-Chan, aku minta video klip Boy Band SHINE, ya? Kau punya, 'kan?_

_**To : Yamanaka Ino-Chan**_

_**Message :**_

_Ino-Chan, aku pinjam majalah yang memiliki halaman tentang SHINE, ya?_

_**To : Inuzuka Kiba-Inu**_

_**Message :**_

_Kiba, temani aku ke rumah Sakura dan Ino, ya?_

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk kesayangannya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan memutuskan untuk membuat ramen instan selagi menunggu balasan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

Baru saja hendak melahap suapan pertama, _handphone_nya berbunyi. Agak kesal juga karena saat terbaiknya terganggu. Dengan segera, Naruto mengambil _handphone_nya.

_**From : Haruno Sakura-Chan**_

_**Message :**_

_Boleh saja. Kutunggu di rumahku._

_**From : Yamanaka Ino-Chan**_

_**Message :**_

_Tentu saja boleh! Ambil sendiri, ya! Hehe._

_**From : Inuzuka Kiba-Inu**_

_**Message :**_

_Oke! Aku segera kesana!_

Senyum Naruto merekah dan segera kembali ke ramennya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Dengan semangat, ia menandaskan mangkuk oranye itu, dan bersiap-siap untuk menggali informasi soal grup SHINE itu.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Ino-Chan!" Naruto melambaikan beberapa majalah yang didapatnya dari Ino, dan masuk kedalam mobil Kiba.

"Sip! Video klip, profil personil... Yosh! Aku siap!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Didepan kamar apartemen miliknya, Naruto melesat masuk dan memasukkan _Flashdisk pink_ milik Sakura ke lubang _USB_ di laptopnya. Dia memilih folder 'SHINE' dan membukanya.

"Wow... Pantas saja mereka terkenal..." gumam Naruto kagum melihat gerakan _dance_ SHINE.

"Lagu mereka juga enak didengar... Oh? Itu... Kalau tidak salah..." Naruto membuka majalah Ino.

"Ah~ Yang berambut hitam pendek itu Sai, yang berambut hitam panjang itu Uchiha Itachi, dan yang satu lagi... He? Rambut macam apa itu? Hahahaha! Siapa dia, ya?" Naruto membaca artikel lagi, "Uchiha... Sasuke...?"

"Dia adik kandung dari Uchiha Itachi, umur 18 tahun..." Naruto membaca artikel tentang Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan? Dia tidak mau menceritakan hal lain tentang dirinya sendiri! Huh!" Naruto membalik halaman majalah itu, dan mencabut halaman berisi formulir pendaftaran dan segera mengisinya.

.

.

.

"Dda dda ran ddan, dda dda ran ddan..." Naruto menggumamkan lirik lagu SHINE sambil menari.

"Wah, dia mulai lagi. Kali ini ia meniru gerakan SHINE," Sakura tertawa geli, disusul oleh tawa Ino dan Kiba.

"Bukan meniru, tahu! Mempelajari!" bantah Naruto.

"Iya, iya. _Ganbatte ne_, Naruto!" Sakura mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

Belum selesai tarian Naruto, bel ganti pelajaran sudah berbunyi, disusul oleh masuknya Iruka kedalam kelas Naruto. Daripada mendapat luka memar akibat ciuman ujung kapur di dahinya, Naruto memilih berhenti dan duduk dibangkunya.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga!" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kursi yang didudukinya. Tidak heran ia sangat lega karena dapat duduk dikursinya lagi. Karena, selama jam pelajaran yang berlangsung selama 3 jam itu Iruka menghukum Naruto untuk berdiri didepan kelas karena lupa mengerjakan PR.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau sampai lupa mengerjakan PR, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Biar kutebak," Ino memegang dagunya, "Keasyikan latihan untuk audisi?"

"Pasti begitu," kata Kiba sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengaku. Aku terbawa suasana, lagu mereka enak didengar, _dance_nya asyik diikuti, _beat_ serta iramanya juga pas untukku! Jadi, ya... Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengikuti iramanya," kata Naruto, "Ah, aku lapar! Aku mau ke kantin dulu, ya!" Naruto menyambar formulir yang sudah diisinya untuk dibawa bersamanya.

.

.

.

"_Bounce to you, Bounce to you, My heart's beating fast for y_—Aduh!" Naruto jatuh terduduk setelah menabrak sesuatu—atau seseorang.

"Jalan itu pakai mata!" bentak orang yang ditabrak Naruto. Kankuro, senior Naruto dan saudaranya, Temari berdiri angkuh didepan Naruto yang masih terduduk.

"Gomen ne, Senpai..." Naruto berusaha bangkit, namun Kankuro mendorongnya hingga terjatuh lagi.

"Aduh!" pekik Naruto. Formulir yang ia pegang terlepas dari tangannya dan langsung direbut oleh Temari.

"Ah! Kembalikan!" Naruto berdiri dan berusaha merebut kembali formulirnya. Namun, hasil yang didapatnya hanyalah dorongan kedua dari Kankuro yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh lagi.

Temari tersenyum mencibir, "Fuh, Audisi SHINE? Orang sepertimu mau mengikuti ini? Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

Mata Naruto melebar sembari menatap robekan kertas yang perlahan melayang jatuh. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk memaki Temari yang sudah merobek formulir yang ia miliki. Ia hanya bisa tertegun memandang helaian-helaian kertas yang kini ada didepannya, teronggok tak berdaya.

"Itu adalah pelajaran untukmu! Maka dari itu, jadi Junior jangan belagu!" kata Kankuro sambil tersenyum puas. Ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan Naruto, namun ia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh! Kalau jalan itu—!" Kankuro terdiam, "Ga-Gaara..."

Dihadapan Kankuro berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya, sedang memandang marah kearahnya. Tangannya yang disilangkan didepan dada sudah dapat menjelaskan betapa jengkelnya pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara berjalan melewati Kankuro dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu, "Tidak apa-apa, kok..."

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, panggil saja Gaara," kata Gaara sambil membantu membersihkan debu dari pakaian Naruto, "Siapa namamu?"

"N-namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto mendongak agar bisa memandang wajah Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Gaara membungkuk dalam, "Maafkan kelakuan saudara-saudaraku, Naruto."

Naruto gelagapan dan menegakkan tubuh Gaara lagi, "T-tidak perlu meminta maaf, Gaara... Itu kesalahanku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan, malah nge-_dance_ tanpa mempedulikan yang lain. Hehehe," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Gaara mengangguk, "Sekali lagi kami minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan robekan kertas formulirnya.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Gaara sambil membantu mengumpulkan helaian kertas.

"Iya. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi mengikuti audisi ini. Hehe," ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan serpihan formulir itu kedalam tong sampah. Gaara semakin merasa bersalah.

"Yosh! Aku mau ke kantin dulu! Sampai jumpa, Gaara!" Naruto melambai dan berlari menuju keramaian di kantin.

.

.

.

"Hh... Mungkin memang bukan takdirku untuk menjadi personil Boy Band..." kata Naruto lirih sambil mengunyah roti yang dibelinya. Tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan oleh getaran yang terasa dikantung celananya. Naruto merogoh kantungnya dan melihat layar Hpnya.

"Pesan?"

_**From : +628**__**1336405686**_

_**Message :**_

_Naruto, aku Gaara. Temui aku di kursi panjang di taman belakang sekolah._

"Gaara-Senpai...? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan was-was, Naruto berjalan kearah Gaara yang tengah duduk diatas kursi kayu panjang di taman belakang sekolah. Gaara yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto, menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk duduk disebelahnya. Naruto menurut dan mengambil tempat kosong disebelah Gaara.

"A-ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto was-was.

Gaara menyodorkan lembaran formulir yang sudah diselotip disana-sini, "Formulirmu. Maaf kalau perbaikan yang kulakukan tidak bagus, tapi setidaknya ini masih bisa dipakai. Ini bentuk dari permintaan maafku atas perbuatan saudara-saudaraku."

"E-eh? Aku sudah bilang, yang lalu biarlah berlalu... Tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini, Gaara..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ambillah," Gaara menyodorkan formulir itu lagi.

"Um..." Naruto masih ragu untuk mengambil formulir itu.

"Apa kau tidak menghargai kerja kerasku? Apa kau tidak mau memaafkanku, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto tersentak, "B-b-bukan begitu! Sama sekali bukan begitu! Cuma... Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menerima kebaikanmu, Gaara..."

Gaara merangkul Naruto, "Kau sangat pantas menerimanya," ujarnya sambil meletakkan formulir dipangkuan Naruto.

Semburat merah terpampang jelas dipipi Naruto saat Gaara merangkulnya dan menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan badannya terasa panas. Bibirnya tertutup rapat saking gugupnya.

"Kapan tanggal terahir untuk pendaftaran?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan.

Naruto memeriksa formulirnya, "Eeeh? Lusa terakhir!" pekiknya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto, "Kutemani kau ke Tokyo. Bagaimana?"

Naruto menoleh cepat kearah Gaara. Matanya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan, "Sungguh? Gaara mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja. Lusa pagi, kita bertemu di stasiun. Karena sekolah juga libur, jadi tidak ada masalah, 'kan?"

Mata Naruto berbinar mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ia mengangguk mantap, "Hm! Akan kusimpan nomor handphonemu kalau-kalau aku membutuhkanmu, ya?"

Gaara tersenyum tulus, "Silahkan."

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan masuk kelas dengan senyum lebar yang menghias wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ra-ha-si-a~! Hehehe," jawab Naruto sambil mengerling nakal.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju stasiun dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya terlihat dari wajah manisnya. Hatinya diliputi perasaan gembira karena dapat pergi bersama orang yang dikaguminya sejak ia masih berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Ya, Naruto sudah lama mengagumi Gaara secara diam-diam. Rasa kagumnya tumbuh saat Gaara berhasil menyelamatkannya dari anjing _pitbull_ milik kakek galak yang selalu ditakuti oleh Naruto. Saat itu Gaara baru duduk di kelas 1 SD, dan Naruto duduk di bangku TK B.

Senyum Naruto melebar saat mengingat betapa ia menganggap Gaara keren saat itu. Namun, yang membuatnya menyesal, ia tidak menanyakan nama Gaara saat itu, jadi mungkin Gaara sampai sekarang tidak tahu bahwa yang diselamatkannya saat itu adalah Naruto. Naruto berkesimpulan demikian karena Gaara baru memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto dua hari lalu—padahal Naruto sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama—Sikapnya juga sama seperti orang yang baru mengenal orang lain.

Naruto menghela nafas dan membenarkan letak topi hangatnya. Rambut pirangnya yang jabrik dan berantakan jadi tersembunyi dan hanya menyisakan poni pirang yang menutupi dahinya. Syal yang melilit leher dan jaket oranye yang menutupi tubuhnya membuat orang lain sulit memprediksi jenis kelamin Naruto. Sebagian mungkin akan berpendapat Naruto itu perempuan, seperti misalnya, dua orang yang baru saja ditabrak Naruto tanpa sengaja.

"M-maafkan aku!" pekik Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Kalau jalan jangan melamun, dong!" bentak salah satu pria yang botak dan bertampang seram.

"Aku minta maaf!" Naruto membungkuk lebih dalam.

"Perempuan jaman sekarang, kalau tidak diberi pelajaran, tidak akan jera! Kita beri dia pelajaran untuk bersikap dewasa, bagaimana?" kata pria satu lagi yang memiliki wajah sama seramnya dengan pria pertama sambil menyeringai.

Merasakan adanya tanda bahaya, Naruto mencoba untuk lari. Tapi percuma. Tangan-tangan besar dan kekar bukan tandingan bagi Naruto yang bertubuh mungil. Alhasil, kali ini Naruto meronta-ronta dalam cengkeraman salah satu pria yang kini membawanya ke gang sempit dan sepi.

"Hentikan! To-tolooong!" Naruto berusaha memukul dan menendang orang-orang yang sedang berusaha membuka pakaiannya.

'Aku akan terlambat dan Gaara akan marah padaku...!' batinnya.

Naruto mulai kehabisan tenaga untuk berontak, dan mulai pasrah saat pria-pria itu mulai membuka jaketnya... Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Kalian pikir kalian sedang apa?"

**To Be Continued~!**

Huaaaah! Fic baru lagi... =_=a

Gomen yang nunggu fic Risa yang lain, maslahnya laptop Risa rusak lagiiiii! Aaaaaaargh! DX *obrak abrik kamar*

Jadi, sementara Risa pinjem Lappie Otoutou Risa dulu =_=a

Siapakah yang menolong Naru? XD

Gaara-kah? Sasuke-kah? Risa-kah? XDD

Tetap di Insert Coin Investigasi! : D

**Ngomong-ngomong, nomer Gaara yang ditampilin diatas itu nomor Risa** XDD

Disimpen, yaw! *wink*

**NOTE : Risa lagi gak ada pulsa =_=**

**SMS kesana dulu, ntar nomornya Risa simpen, kalo ada pulsa, Risa bales XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hadooh! Risa langsung kalang kabut!

**PERHATIAN! PERHATIAN!**

**NOMER RISA YANG SEBENARNYA ADALAH INI :** _**+6281336713239**_

Salah ngasih nomeeeeeeer!

Tapi berkat itu jadi ngapdet cepet deh -,-

Gara-gara dadakan, chapter ini jadi pendek! Harap maklum m(_`_)m

**Title : SHINE**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : (Main) SasuNaru, (Slight) GaaNaru, SaiNaru, ItaNaru, dll.**

**Rating : M-m-m-masih T~ Hehe XDD**

**WARN : KEPENDEKAN, ALUR KECEPETAN, OOC, GEJE, TIDAK MEMATUHI EYD YANG BERLAKU, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

.

.

.

"Kalian pikir kalian sedang apa?"

Naruto dan kedua orang menyeramkan itu menoleh kearah suara. Disana, tampaklah seorang pria yang tak asing bagi Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" pangil Naruto yang sudah bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, Naruto," Sepertinya Kakashi tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang menyakiti muridku, kalian tahu?"

Beberapa kata dilontarkan, dan perkelahian yang tidak seimbang antara dua orang seram melawan seorang bertampang misterius. Pukulan, tendangan, dan rintihan terdengar dari perkelahian itu. Tapi, tak satupun dari suara itu berasal dari Kakashi. Dapat dipastikan, akhir dari perkelahian itu adalah kemenangan dari Kakashi.

"Kalian salah besar bila menantang pelatih Kendo tanpa pengaman," ujar Kakashi sambil menyeret kedua orang seram tadi ke kantor polisi.

"Naruto, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Sensei akan mengurus semuanya," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan menjawab, "_Hai'! Arigatou, Sensei!_"

Setelah membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, Naruto bergegas berangkat menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

Sudah dapat diperkirakan, Gaara sedang berdiri didepan stasiun sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Naruto menghampiri Gaara dengan tergesa-gesa, sampai terjatuh karena tidak melihat jalan. Gaara segera menolongnya berdiri.

"Kau memang pandai sekali terjatuh," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Naruto lega karena Gaara tidak marah padanya, namun ia merasa bahwa ia masih perlu untuk meminta maaf.

"_Gomen nasai_, Gaara... Aku terlambat..." kata Naruto lirih. Matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah yang ada di hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Kau datang tepat disaat keretanya mau berangkat. Ayo, kita harus cepat," Gaara menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berlari menuju kereta yang terlihat penuh sesak. Dada Naruto terasa bergetar akibat dentuman jantung yang begitu cepat.

Mereka berhasil masuk kedalam kereta itu, dan beruntung mereka mendapat tempat yang kosong, walaupun harus berjejalan dengan tante-tante berpantat besar. Tapi hal itu dianggap Naruto sebagai berkah, karena dengan keadaan begitu, ia bisa duduk berdempetan dengan orang yang dikaguminya.

"Sesak juga disini. Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto senang, karena Gaara mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, walau jelas-jelas ia terlihat baik-baik saja, "Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa!"

Gaara tersenyum, senyumnya menunjukkan kelegaan, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Perjalanan berlangsung agak lama, dan Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang mudah tertidur di kendaraan umum. Hal itu dibuktikan saat Naruto merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke bahunya, dan ternyata sesuatu itu adalah kepala Gaara yang tengah tertidur pulas. Detak jantung Naruto bertambah cepat seiring lamanya Gaara menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal. Ia hendak membangunkan Gaara, namun ia tidak enak hati untuk melakukannya. Apalagi, dia sama sekali tidak membenci keadaan ini.

Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu apabila bersama dengan orang yang disuka, Naruto mengerti benar dengan kalimat itu. Sudah tiga jam perjalanan, dan kereta sudah sampai di stasiun Tokyo. Jadi, mau tidak mau, Naruto harus membangunkan Gaara, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama dengannya.

"G-Gaara... Gaara, bangun..." kata Naruto pelan sambil menepuk lengan Gaara.

"Hmh... Lima menit lagi..." jawab Gaara dengan keadaan seperlima sadar.

Kalau tidak sedang dalam keadaan begini, Naruto akan menuruti perkataan Gaara, tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, "Gaara, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai, Gaara!"

Gaara menyerah dan mengusap matanya yang masih berat, "Sampai...?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Ini stasiun Tokyo!"

Gaara cepat-cepat bangun begitu menyadari bahwa ia tidur di pundak Naruto, "Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud—!"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa! Sungguh!" Naruto cepat-cepat menyela.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," kata Gaara sambil berdiri.

Naruto berdiri, "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Gaara."

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo kita ke tempat Audisi," katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Gaara dengan senyuman dan anggukan mantap.

.

.

.

"Uwaa... Banyak sekali yang mendaftar..." mata Naruto yang lebar menjadi lebih lebar saat melihat antrian panjang didepannya.

"Semuanya keren dan tinggi..." kata Naruto lirih.

Gaara mengusap rambut Naruto, "Jangan pesimis. Kemampuanmu jauh berada diatas mereka. Yakinlah bahwa kau bisa."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Perasaannya jadi jauh lebih baik, dan kepercayaan dirinya meningkat.

"_Yooosh!_ Aku pasti bisa!"

Detik demi detik berlalu, tidak terasa hampir sepertiga hari mereka menunggu. Satu demi satu peserta dinyatakan gugur, dan bila diperhatikan, selisih waktu diskualifikasi peserta hanya berkisar tiga atau lima menit saja. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi semakin tegang, namun Gaara kembali mengusap rambutnya, membuatnya tenang kembali.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, datanglah giliran Naruto untuk seleksi. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Naruto masuk kedalam ruang audisi. Ia terpana melihat ketiga personil SHINE yang walaupun hanya duduk, masih dapat memancarkan aura bintangnya.

"Hai. Aku Itachi Uchiha, leader dari SHINE. Boleh aku minta formulirmu?" seorang pria tampan berambut hitam dan panjang menyapanya.

"A-ah? Fo-formulirku? Um... Di-dimana, ya?" Naruto memeriksa seluruh kantongnya dengan panik.

"Idiot," dengus seorang pemuda yang sekilas mirip dengan Itachi. Telinga Naruto menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu dan sebuah twitch merah terlihat di kepalanya.

"APA KATAMU TADIII?" pekik Naruto keras sampai membuat ketiga orang didepannya menutup telinga.

"Aku bilang, kau idiot, IDIOT!" jawab orang yang 'sekilas mirip dengan Itachi' itu.

"IDIOOOT? DASAR KAU...! DASAR KAU TEME!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk si 'Teme'.

"TEME KATAM—!" Itachi buru-buru menutup mulut orang yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Tolong maafkan Sasuke. Dia memang suka seperti itu," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau orang yang menarik," personil terakhir berbicara. Ia berambut hitam dan dari tadi wajahnya tidak menghilangkan senyuman.

"E-eh? A-arigatou..." jawab Naruto ragu.

"Namaku Sai," Sai berdiri, berjalan kearah Naruto, membungkuk, dan mencium punggung tangan Naruto, "Siapa namamu?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan menjawab dengan wajah merah, "Na-na-namaku... Namaku Uzu-Uzumaki... Na-Naruto..."

"Uzumaki Naruto? Nama yang lucu," Sai masih tersenyum saat berbicara.

"Jadi... Uzumaki Naruto-Kun, apabila kau tidak lolos, maukah kau menemaniku minum kalau ada waktu?" tanya Sai tanpa ada maksud menakuti.

"Ta-tapi... Kau 'kan... Selalu sibuk...?"

"Apa itu artinya kalau aku tidak sibuk, kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Sai masih dengan senyumnya. Naruto bingung hendak menjawab apa. Ia jelas ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolaknya.

"Uh... Mungkin...?" akhirnya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Bagus. Aku akan memegang janjimu," kata Sai sambil berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Tapi aku 'kan tidak jan—!"

"Kau mau ikut audisi atau tidak, Idiot? Cepatlah, antrian panjang diluar masih menunggu," kata 'Teme' yang bernama asli Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Awas kau! Akan kubuat kau tercengang!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memberi tatapan yang seolah berkata, _'Bring it on.'_

Naruto mengumpulkan keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya, dan mulai menyenandungkan bait lagu SHINE sambil melakukan koreografinya. Sai memperhatikan dengan seksama, namun bukan berarti senyumnya pudar. Ia masih terus tersenyum. Itachi memperhatikan dengan teliti sambil sesekali mencoret-coret lembar penilaiannya.

"Berhenti," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Itachi, Sai, dan Naruto langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Dasar Idiot. Kau bahkan lupa memberikan formulirmu kepada kami," ujar Sasuke sambil menengadahkan tangannya, memberi gestur pada Naruto untuk memberikan apa yang ia minta.

Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia terlalu semangat untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya dan melupakan hal penting yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dahulu. Ia merogoh tas kecil yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan formulir yang sudah di-'reparasi' oleh Gaara.

"Formulirnya saja sudah menyedihkan begini," kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan lembaran formulir itu pada kakaknya.

"Lanjutkan gerakanmu tadi," kata Sai. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menari. Bisa dilihat, Sai sangat tertarik dengan bocah satu ini. Gerakannya mendekati sempurna, dan suaranya tergolong unik. Itachi juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, karena ia ingat bahwa ini adalah audisi. Sesekali Itachi berbisik pada Sai, dan selalu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh yang ditanya. Sasuke? Ia hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan malas. Yang satu ini sepertinya kesal sekali dengan Naruto.

Tak lama, gerakan Naruto berhenti dan diakhiri dengan gerakan salto yang cukup sulit bila dilakukan oleh penari profesional sekalipun. _Applause_ dari Itachi dan Sai terdengar keras. Sepertinya mereka sangat puas dengan penampilan singkat Naruto. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Leader Itachi.

"Selamat, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau terpilih menjadi anggota SHINE yang keempat," Itachi berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto untuk menjabat tangannya.

Naruto menganga. Ia tidak percaya. Matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Ia berhasil. Ia berhasil menyingkirkan ratusan ribu saingan diluar sana. Ia menyambut jabatan tangan Itachi dan Sai dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan yang sangat besar.

Sasuke menggebrak meja, "AKU TIDAK SETUJU!"

Itachi menghela nafas melihat tingkah adiknya, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau sudah melihat bakat dan kelebihan dari Naruto-Kun, bukan? Aku dan Sai sudah setuju untuk memasukkan Naruto-Kun ke SHINE. Jadi, kalaupun kau menolak, perolehan suaranya tidak sebanding. Naruto akan tetap menjadi personil SHINE yang baru."

"Baka Aniki, walaupun kau dicap sebagai Leader dari SHINE, itu bukan berarti hanya kau yang bisa mengajukan keputusan! Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin seorang yang idiot seperti DOBE yang satu ini..." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto, "...Bisa masuk ke SHINE dengan mudahnya, hah!"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku dan Sai sudah setuju. Jadi ini bukan hanya keputusanku, Otoutou," jawab Itachi.

"Berhenti memanggilku Otoutou! Aku akan memanggil manajer kita, dan kita lihat reaksin—!"

"Tidak perlu memanggilku, Sasuke. Dari tadi aku sudah melihatnya," seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih masuk.

"Jiraiya-San, bagaimana menurutmu? Cukup pantas untuk menjadi anggota SHINE, bukan?" tanya Itachi.

Jiraiya tersenyum puas, "Sangat pantas. Aku suka suaranya. Apabila digabungkan dengan suara kalian, akan menjadi sebuah paduan yang unik dan tidak membosankan. Aku setuju dengan Itachi dan Sai."

Sasuke membelalak kaget, "APA? Dia bahkan berbeda dari kami! Dia pendek! Dia pirang! Dan dia bermata biru!"

Sai mengangguk, "Menurutku, sangat menarik apabila kita memiliki anggota yang jelas berbeda dari kita. Lagipula, menurutku dia cukup manis, kok."

Naruto merona sekilas sampai rona itu hilang ketika ia berkata, "Dengar ya, TE-ME! Walaupun aku berbeda dari kalian, aku masih punya hak untuk mengikuti audisi ini! Dan aku juga punya hak untuk diterima!"

Sasuke bangkit. Ia memberi tatapan tajam dan dingin pada Naruto, "Kau tidak perlu berlagak kau sudah terkenal, DO-BE! Kau hanya ingin bisa terkenal dengan mengikuti audisi ini, 'kan? Kau hanya menginginkan popularitas! Atau kau hanya tertarik dengan uang yang bisa kau hasilkan dengan menjadi salah satu dari kami, hah! Jangan bermain-main dengan kata 'hak', Idiot! Atau kau hanyalah fans homoseksual yang mengharapkan dapat menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu dari kami, hah? Kau tidak pantas menjadi anggota SHINE! Dan dapat kulihat dari formulirmu, kau hanyalah yatim piatu yang mengejar uang dan populari—"

_**PLAKK!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama membeku. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk, menampilkan wajah merah dan mata yang mengalirkan air mata. Bibir Naruto tertutup rapat, menahan kemarahan yang meluap didalam otaknya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan berbicara sambil menahan air mata yang siap mengalir lebih deras dari mata birunya, "Aku tidak peduli kau terkenal atau kaya atau apalah! Tapi kau benar-benar salah dengan anggapanmu yang kejam itu! Mungkin aku bisa menerima kau sudah memanggilku idiot atau apapun! Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan penghinaan terhadapku dan orangtuaku yang sudah tiada! Aku terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa sikapmu seperti ini! KAU BUKANLAH SEORANG BINTANG! KAU HANYALAH ORANG BRENGSEK YANG HANYA BISA MENGINJAK-INJAK ORANG YANG KAU PIKIR LEBIH RENDAH DARIMU! KAU...! KAU...! Uuh..." Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tetesan-tetesan bening jatuh dengan cepat dari celah diantara jari-jarinya.

Sasuke masih diam. Sai bangkit dan membantu Naruto berdiri. Kemudian Sai membawanya masuk kedalam caravan milik SHINE. Gaara yang melihat Naruto keluar dengan air mata, menyusulnya kedalam caravan setelah dengan susah payah meminta izin dari doorkeepernya. Setelah mendapat izin berkat Itachi yang membantunya, Gaara masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri Naruto yang langsung memeluknya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Gaara balas memeluk Naruto dan berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya.

"Naruto, menangislah. Keluarkan seluruh emosimu. Setelah kau tenang, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, oke?" Gaara berkata dengan nada yang halus dan menenangkan. Tangannya sibuk mengelus rambut Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah jauh lebih tenang, dan semuanya sudah diceritakan pada Gaara. Kini Naruto masih menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, mencegah suara keluar dari mulutnya. Audisi dibubarkan, dan kini mereka berenam duduk didalam caravan dengan suasana yang serius dan dingin.

"Kami minta maaf atas kelakuan Sasuke," Jiraiya membungkuk dan langsung menegakkan lagi tubuhnya setelah Gaara menyuruhnya.

"Aku mau dia yang meminta maaf sendiri. Tidak diwakili oleh siapapun," kata Gaara dengan nada tegas. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Maaf," kata Sasuke sambil melihat kearah lain. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke tidak meminta maaf dengan serius.

"Jadi... Bisa kita mulai perundingan soal kontraknya?" tanya Jiraiya.

Gaara menatap Jiraiya sebentar, dan menoleh kearah Naruto disebelahnya, "Bagaimana, Naruto? Kau tetap ingin menjadi personil SHINE? Aku tidak akan melarang kalau kau memang mau."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau."

Itachi, Sai, dan Jiraiya terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto HARUS mau, karena audisi sudah terlanjur dibubarkan, dan Naruto berbakat, mereka tahu itu.

"Apa ini karena Sasuke?" tanya Sai sembari memindah tempat duduknya kesebelah Naruto.

Naruto diam.

Sai masih tersenyum, tangannya memegang pundak Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu menolak, tapi aku janji akan melindungimu selama kau bersamaku. Selama di SHINE."

Itachi angkat bicara, "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Jiraiya tersenyum, "Bagaimana? Masih menolak?"

Naruto menatap mereka satu persatu, dan ia tersenyum, "Aku mau jadi anggota."

Jiraiya menghela nafas lega, dan dibarengi dengan Sai dan Itachi, ia berkata, "Selamat datang di SHINE, Naruto."

**To Be Continued~!**

Waaaaaaaaa Risa begoooooooooo! DDX

Oke, ini dia balasan review XDD

**ttixz lone cone bebe**

Hohohoho anda salaaaah~! XDD *bangga*

Lemonnya beloom, beooom XDD

Tapi pasti ada! XD

Arigatou~

**CCloveRuki**

Udah ditolong, tuh sama Kakashi~ XD

Updatenya lumayan cepet kan? : D

Arigatou~

**naomi arai**

Naru cowo dong =_=a

Namanya juga YAOI~ XDD

Arigatou~

**Vii no Kitsune**

Ukenya Naru semua! Naru ukenya semua! *semangat*

NejiNaru? Kayaknya adaaa~ :3

Hohoho XDD

Arigatou~

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

Waaa jadinya disini lebih pendek dan tak ada lemon~ T_T

Gomeeen! DX

Arigatou~

**Devil Brain**

Judulnya sengaja dijadikan SHINE :D

Biar gak begitu berhubungan sama SHINee yan asli XD

Wah, Lemonnya nggak ada disini T_T

Gomeeen! DX

Arigatou~

**Superol**

Mantaaaap! XDD

Weits, anda salah kawaaaan~ :D

Hohoho XD

Arigatou~

**Cho yeong gi**

Iya, benar sekali. Risa Cuma kepikiran kalo pair itu jadi SasuNaru, gimana jadinya? :D

Tepat sekali! XD Itu sengaja kok, soalnya Risa cari yang simpel aja liriknya XD

Arigatou~

**Fuuta**

Sudah diapdet kan? XDD

Arigatou~

**namikaze-toki**

Makasii~ XDD

Arigatou~

**Reikyaku Kinri**

GaaNaru-nya~ :D

Adaaaa~ XDD

Yep! Naruto disini full Uke! XDD

Sip! Requestnya akan Risa kabulkan XD

Arigatou~

**Uchizuku no RenMay**

Bener! Asiiik~! XDD

Yang nyalamatin Naru, Kaka-Sensei~ XDD

Arigatou~

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

JANGAN DISIMPEEEEEN! DX

Yang diatas aja yang disimpen! DX

Itu nomor Tou-San Risa~ T_T

Risa begooooo! DDX

Bener! Full Uke! XDD

Arigatou~

Nah readers *halah*, Risa tunggu reviewnya XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Okeee ini chapter 3-nya! XDD

Eeemm... Lemonnya ditunda dulu ya~ (TT_TT)v

Habis... Disini pairnya banyak, dan kalo mau Naru lemonan sama setiap Seme, terpaksa lemonan tanpa hubungan khusus... (=_=)a

Mohon readers memberi solusi tentang request lemon ini, Arigatou~ m(_ _)m

**Title : SHINE**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : (Main) SasuNaru, (Slight) GaaNaru, SaiNaru, ItaNaru, dll.**

**Rating : M-m-m-masih T~ Hehe XDD**

**WARN : KEPENDEKAN, ALUR KECEPETAN, OOC, GEJE, TIDAK MEMATUHI EYD YANG BERLAKU, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di SHINE, Naruto," kata Jiraiya, Itachi, dan Sai bersamaan.

Naruto menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum, "Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"Nah, sekarang kemasi seluruh barangmu dan tinggal bersama kami," kata Jiraiya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto terkejut dan berdiri, "Tunggu! A-apa maksudmu dengan... 'Tinggal bersama kami'...?"

Jiraiya menoleh, "Tentu kau tahu maksudku, Naruto. Mulai sekarang—atau setidaknya selama kau menjadi personil SHINE, kau akan tinggal bersama sesama personil SHINE di rumah khusus untuk SHINE."

"Ma-maksudmu... Disini...? Di Tokyo...?" tanya Naruto, memastikan.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Kau akan memulai debutmu disini, di Tokyo ini. Namamu akan bersinar setelah debutmu berhasil...!" kata Jiraiya sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ta-tapi... Aku tidak tinggal disini..."

"Kalau begitu, dengan caravan ini, kita ke tempat tinggalmu, ambil barang-barangmu, dan pindah ke Tokyo."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segala hal untuk pindah sekolah. Aku akan memasukkanmu ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sai dan Sasuke."

"Bagaimana dengan... Gaara...?" Naruto menoleh pelan kearah Gaara.

"Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Gaara?" tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Kalian tahu bahwa aku adalah... Yatim piatu... Aku hanya sebatang kara. Apalagi disini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang kukenal disini..." Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa orang yang bernama 'Ga-a-ra' itu mau disini bersamamu, Idiot?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Gaara yang kekesalannya kembali muncul berkata dengan tegas, "Aku akan pindah kemari, untuk melindungi Naruto dari orang brengsek sepertimu."

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Hatinya campur aduk, antara terkejut, senang, lega, dan rasa bersalah menjadi satu. Ia tahu Gaara juga seorang yatim piatu, tapi ia masih memiliki saudara, yaitu Kankuro dan Temari. Ia tidak ingin membuat Gaara berpisah dari keluarganya, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa tanpa Gaara disisinya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun di kota yang maju ini.

"Gaara..." lirih Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau bukan personil SHINE, jadi, maaf, aku tidak bisa memberimu izin untuk ikut tinggal di rumah SHINE..." kata Jiraiya dengan penyesalan dalam kalimatnya.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Bukan masalah. Aku akan membeli apartemen atau rumah yang berada dekat dengan rumah SHINE itu," katanya tenang.

Naruto membelalak kaget, "Tapi... Maaf, kau punya... Uang...?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Gaara tersenyum, "Kau bisa menghitung tabungan seseorang yang sudah menabung setiap hari selama 12 tahun?"

Naruto terdiam. Dari mulutnya hanya keluar kata, "Wow."

"Jadi? Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku ikut! Eh, tapi... Aku ada satu permintaan..." Naruto mengacungkan satu jarinya.

"Apa itu?"

Naruto tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke kotaku sendiri."

Gaara mengusap rambut Naruto, "Maksudmu denganku, 'kan?"

.

.

.

Dan, disinilah mereka, didalam kereta yang penuh sesak, ramai, namun dengan suasana hati yang menyenangkan. Gaara kembali tertidur, namun kali ini ia mencoba untuk tidak merepotkan Naruto dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai penopang kepalanya. Namun, berkat masinis yang menambah kecepatan kereta, kembalilah pundak Naruto jadi tempat dimana kepala Gaara bertumpu. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi kebiasaan Gaara yang satu ini.

Setelah sampai, Naruto kembali membangunkan Gaara yang masih malas untuk membuka matanya lagi. Saat kesadaran Gaara pulih sepenuhnya, reaksi yang sama kembali ditunjukkan dihadapan Naruto. Naruto kembali tertawa kecil dan berjalan keluar kereta dengan Gaara disampingnya. Mereka terus berjalan sambil saling bertukar cerita. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan soal hari ini. Dia merasakan sebuah penghinaan, pelecehan, keberhasilan, kekecewaan, sampai akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang.

Naruto memegang perutnya, "Gaara... Aku lapar..."

"Benar juga. Dari tadi kita belum makan apa-apa," Gaara melihat ke sekeliling, "Bagaimana dengan cafe kecil itu? Aku pernah kesana dan kopi disana lumayan enak."

Naruto mengangguk, "Kedengarannya bagus!"

Mendapat respon yang baik dari Naruto, Gaara menggandengnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam cafe yang ia maksud.

Cafe itu memang kecil, namun hangat, nyaman, dan bersih. Pelayanannya sangat memuaskan dan membuat pelanggannya betah berlama-lama disana. Gaara memesan kopi dan... Hanya kopi. Naruto memesan Pie dan Jus Jeruk—minuman favoritnya. Gaara tersenyum saat melihat Naruto melahap Pie-nya dengan lahap. Ia menenggak kopinya sambil terus memperhatikan orang dihadapannya.

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan heran, "Gaara, kau tidak memesan makanan?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, memberi kesan manis pada wajahnya yang sudah manis.

Gaara kembali tersenyum dan memajukan badannya, "Aku minta Pie-mu," katanya sambil membuka mulutnya.

Naruto bisa merasakan suhu di pipinya bertambah. Ia menyendok Pie-nya dan menyuapkannya pada Gaara dengan ragu. Gaara mengunyah Pie di mulutnya, dan kembali meminum kopinya.

"Arigatou," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum, dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan dan senyuman lebar.

Gaara memutar sendok di cangkir kopinya. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir, dan mencoba memutuskan sesuatu. Ia terus diam, sampai...

"Naruto, aku sudah berpikir..."

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat. Akankah Gaara mengatakan bahwa...

"...Dan ini adalah pemikiran yang cukup serius..."

Apakah Gaara mencoba mengatakan bahwa...

"...Daripada sebagai seorang teman..."

Semakin berdebar-debar rasanya jantung Naruto sekarang. Ia menahan nafas. Apa yang akan Gaara katakan adalah...

"...Apa menurutmu aku tidak lebih baik menjadi..."

Adalah...

"...Manajermu?" tanya Gaara sambil bertopang dagu.

Rasanya Naruto seperti jatuh dari langit ke bumi. Seolah dia baru dilempar keluar dari surga. Hancur sudah angan-angannya. Tapi, bukan akhir dari segalanya, bukan? Semoga saja.

"E-eh? Ma-manajer?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk, "Benar. Manajermu. Bagaimana?"

"Um..."

"Dengan menjadi manajermu, hak-ku untuk mencampuri urusanmu akan jadi semakin luas, memungkinkanku untuk memberi perlindungan lebih padamu dari tekanan yang bisa saja muncul setelah kau menjadi anggota dari SHINE."

Seolah mendapat penerangan dalam kepalanya, Naruto dengan semangat berkata, "Gaara, kau jenius! Aku dengan senang hati menerimamu sebagai manajerku!"

"Masalahnya, apa manajer SHINE memperbolehkannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh... Itu... Aku tidak tahu..."

Gaara tersenyum, "Kita bisa menanyakannya setelah kita selesai mengurus semuanya. Besok adalah hari terakhir kita untuk bersekolah di sekolah kita, jadi kita harus segera bersiap-siap."

.

.

.

Naruto masuk kedalam kelasnya sambil menenteng tas oranye kesayangannya. Dia menyapa beberapa temannya dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Disana, ketiga sahabatnya sudah menunggu.

"Naruto! Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Baik... Aku punya kabar baik, dan kabar buruk," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi serius, "Yang mana yang harus kukatakan duluan?"

"Kabar buruk," jawab ketiga sahabat Naruto bersamaan, dengan suara pelan.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo..."

Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba menahan nafas. Raut wajah mereka berubah serius.

"...Karena aku terpilih menjadi personil SHINE!"

Sakura dan Ino memekik senang. Mereka berempat melompat-lompat bahagia. Kegembiraan yang meluap memberi energi lebih pada mereka untuk melompat lagi. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, lalu mereka melompat lagi. Setelah energi ekstra yang mereka dapat habis, mereka duduk di bangku mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Beberapa menit berlalu dan nafas mereka kembali normal.

"Jadi... Kau tidak akan berada disini lagi?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Sayangnya begitu, Ino-Chan... Aku tahu ini berat, tapi..."

Sakura buru-buru menyela, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto! Jangan jadikan kami sebagai penghalang karirmu!"

"Kami bangga bisa memiliki teman sepertimu. Kita akan dicap sebagai sahabat artis! Hehehe!" canda Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum, namun air mata mengalir dari mata birunya. Dia mencoba menghapus air matanya, namun justru semakin deras air matanya mengalir. Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba mencoba menenangkannya, namun Naruto buru-buru memeluk mereka sambil berurai air mata.

"A-aku... Hiks... Aku tidak... Hiks... Aku tidak akan... Hiks... Melupakan kalian... Uuh..." Naruto berbicara sambil menahan air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir. Terpengaruh dengan suasana haru, mau tidak mau, Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba juga mengalirkan air mata mereka sambil berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih... Semuanya..." kata Naruto lirih sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Iruka masuk kedalam kelas. Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa, sampai Gaara masuk kedalam kelas Naruto dan memanggil Naruto untuk segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar utuk menyusul Gaara.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan disamping Gaara.

"Kita harus mengurus perihal perpindahan sekolah kita, ingat?" kata Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu aku masih ingat!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! SHIIIIIIINE!"

"Sai-Kuuuun!"

"Itachi-Kuuuuun!"

"Sasukeeeee!"

Pekikan murid wanita memenuhi sekolah itu. Penasaran, Naruto melongok keluar jendela. Disana, terlihatlah caravan yang pernah ia tumpangi bersama SHINE. Dari caravan, keluarlah Jiraiya yang melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Jiraiya dengan semangat. Ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga keluar jendela lantai tiga itu.

"Jiraiy—Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto berteriak kencang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin dekat dengan tanah.

_**BRUKK!**_

Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia jatuh. Ia jatuh diatas sesuatu yang hangat dan...

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto," kata Itachi lega. Ia menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"A-a-arigatou... Itachi-San..." Naruto memerah malu setelah merasakan dekapan hangat Itachi. Pekikan kembali terdengar dan hampir semuanya menyuarakan kata 'Itachi'. Gaara bergegas turun dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja, lalu berjalan menuju Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-San, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya Gaara.

"Gaara-Kun, kami datang kemari—walau sebenarnya aku yang punya urusan disini—untuk mempermudah kalian mengurus segala hal berkaitan dengan perpindahan sekolah kalian. Aku akan menjadi wali kalian yang akan mengurus segalanya untuk kalian. Sekarang, Naruto dan Gaara, kalian bisa tenang dan segera pindah ke Tokyo," kata Jiraiya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Jiraiya-San, tunggu," Gaara menyusul Jiraiya untuk menghentikannya sejenak.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Aku ingin bertanya. Bolehkah aku menjadi manajer Naruto? Aku tahu kau adalah manajer SHINE, tapi... Kupikir Naruto membutuhkan seorang manajer untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto sendiri sudah setuju, dan kami menunggu jawaban darimu, Jiraiya-San," kata Gaara.

Jiraiya berpikir sejenak, "Manajer Naruto? Hm... Bisa kulihat Naruto memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk melindunginya. Tapi, daripada manajer, kenapa kau tidak berpikir untuk menjadi pacar Naruto saja?"

Wajah Gaara memerah seketika, "PA-PA-PA-PACAR?" pekikknya pelan, takut didengar oleh orang lain.

Jiraiya tertawa, "Hahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda! Baiklah, akan kupertimbangkan penawaranmu tadi. Sekarang, aku permisi dulu, aku ada urusan dengan kepala sekolahmu."

Itachi merangkul bahu Naruto, "Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi bagian dari kami, Naruto. Aku senang bisa memiliki junior sepertimu di SHINE. Maksudku, aku mulai bosan dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan kulit putih," Itachi sedikit memainkan ujung rambut pirang Naruto, lalu mengelus pipinya, "Kau berbeda dari kami. Dan aku menyukai perbedaan itu. Garis di pipimu ini membuatku gemas untuk menyentuhnya."

Naruto membeku, namun pipinya terasa panas. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sentuhan dari Itachi telah membuatnya tidak dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin bicara, tapi bibirnya entah kenapa tidak mau terbuka. Ia memandang mata onyx Itachi setelah Itachi menarik pelan dagunya agar ia berhadapan dengannya.

"Mata birumu membuatku merasa seperti tenggelam di lautan yang ada didalamnya—"

"Hentikan. Rayuanmu menjijikkan. Lagipula kau membuang tenaga saja untuk merayu orang idiot sepertinya," sela Sasuke sambil berlalu kedalam caravan, tidak mempedulikan ratusan fans yang menyebut namanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatainya idiot, Otoutou," kata Itachi.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU OTOUTOU!" bentak Sasuke sambil membanting pintu caravan keras-keras.

Naruto cemberut, "Kenapa dia kasar sekali? Bahkan pada kakaknya sendiri!"

Itachi tersenyum, "Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya."

"Kau pasti orang yang sabar..." Naruto memandang Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar, penuh dengan kekaguman.

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya suka melihat reaksinya kalau sedang marah."

Naruto ikut tertawa, sampai Sai menghampirinya. Sai menyapanya dengan senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan, dan memulai percakapan bertiga dengan Naruto dan Itachi. Gaara bergabung, membuat perbincangan menjadi semakin seru. Perbincangan itu berakhir ketika Jiraiya berkata bahwa ia sudah mengurus segalanya, dan menyuruh mereka berempat untuk naik ke caravan dan berangkat ke Tokyo.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berlima diam. Sasuke terlihat kesal sekali. Tak sepatah katapun dikeluarkannya dari mulutnya. Tangannya disilangkan dan matanya hanya melihat keluar jendela. Tak dipedulikannya Itachi yang mengajaknya bicara, Sai yang menyindirnya, atau Jiraiya yang menawarkan makanan kecil. Sesekali ia melirik Gaara dan Naruto dengan tatapan kesal, lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Ah! Pulpenku!" pekik Naruto seiring pulpen itu mengelinding ke kaki Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke pulpen di kakinya, lalu kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Teme, tolong ambilkan pulpenku, dong!" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke melirik kebawah, lalu menendang pulpen itu sehingga menjauh darinya, dan lebih jauh lagi dari Naruto. Naruto menggeram kesal, lalu bangkit untuk mengejar pulpen yang terus menggelinding. Setelah mendapatkan kembali pulpennya, Naruto kembali duduk disebelah Gaara untuk menceritakan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Gaara memberi nasehat pendek, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan bersama.

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan Gaara sudah lama tertidur di pundak Naruto—seperti biasa. Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat menahan kantuknya, ikut tertidur dengan menggunakan pundak Sai disebelahnya. Sai terseyum dan membelai rambut Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Naruto tercengang melihat sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga yang sekilas mirip istana didepannya. Rumah itu sangat indah, dengan halaman depan yang luas dan terawat dengan baik. Ia berharap dapat mengutarakan kekagumannya akan rumah itu kepada Gaara, namun Gaara sudah pergi untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Kini ia hanya menganga dan tidak berkedip memandang bangunan yang akan ia tinggali bersama SHINE.

"Nah, Naruto. Disinilah kau akan tinggal. Kuharap kau cukup puas dengan dengan tempat ini," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Puas? Tempat ini luar biasa!" Naruto berteriak girang. Matanya berbinar-binar, senyumnya merekah cerah. Ia meninggalkan kopernya dan berlari ke taman untuk mengejar kupu-kupu. Itachi dan Sai tertawa melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menggemaskan.

"Kampungan," dengus Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah SHINE itu.

Setelah puas mengejar kupu-kupu, Naruto kembali ke caravan dan mengambil kopernya. Lalu, bersama dengan Itachi dan Sai, Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam rumah itu. Naruto kembali dibuat kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat kemewahan didalam rumah itu. Lampu kristal menggantung dengan anggun diatas kepala Naruto. Karpet impor dari Persia melapisi lantai marmer yang memiliki kesan artistik yang kuat. Tangga marmer dengan warna senada dengan lantai terlihat melingkar di sekeliling ruangan yang luas itu.

"Mari, kutunjukkan kamarmu," kata Sai sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Mereka berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu kayu yang mengkilap.

"Neji pernah menggunakan kamar ini. Sekarang, kamar ini milikmu," kata Sai sambil membuka pintu kamar itu.

Mata Naruto melebar melihat isi dari kamar itu. Kamarnya jauh lebih luas dari kamarnya yang lama, dan semuanya serba oranye. Karpet, gorden, bedcover, dan furnitur-furnitur didalamnya.

"Kau suka warnanya? Aku yang menyarankan untuk menggunakan warna oranye. Kupikir itu warna yang cocok untukmu," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Mata Naruto sudah menunjukkan jawabannya. Kilauan-kilauan kecil keluar dari mata birunya. Ia reflek memeluk Sai yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Sai tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Naruto sambil mengatakan bahwa ia senang apabila ia juga senang.

Yah, kehidupan baru untuk Naruto akan segera dimulai...

**To Be Continued~!**

Oke, oke, Risa tahu ini pendek (=_=)a

Tapi emang udah kebisaan Risa buat bikin fic dengan panjang rata-rata 2000 kata XD

Soal Lemon... Pikirin dulu deh... (=_=)a

Yooosh! Kita bales ripiuwnya XD

**FujoshiLoveYaoi**

Haru yang mana yaaa? XDD

Oke, nopenya bole di save ^v^

Arigatou~

**AiChan-KIe**

Salam kenal juga Ai-Chan XDD

Gapapa kok, tapi awas kalo nggak review lagi! *ngancem* *digeplak*

Keren? Hohoho, Arigatou~ XDD

Jarang banget ni Risa apdet kilat, biasanya ngaret *plakk*

Arigatou~

**IxliLove LiThyBoy**

Gomen kalo pendek.. =_=a

Udah diupdate nih XD

Arigatou~

**CCloveRuki**

Hwahahahaha! Kita siksa si Sasu! XD

Siap deh! XD

Arigatou~

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

Untung belum di sms =_=a

Beneran gaswat kalo terjadi =_="

SaiNaru? o.O

Gimana yaaa? XDD

Arigatou~

**Namichiha yuu-chan**

Berubah? Iya kali? Nyahaha XD

Arigatou~

**Versiera Shie Chibie**

Bener! XD

Caranya jadi deket... Rahasia XD

Arigatou~

**Hana-ChanSasuNaru**

Gapapa gapapa XD

Tapi jangan bocorin password Risa ya? =_=a

Nyehehe, seru yak? XD

Arigatou~

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

Iyaaa pendeeek! DX *kelindes*

ItaSasu? o.O

Gimana ya...? =_=a

Arigatou~

**Kimmy no Michiku**

Lemon? Weh, itu dipertimbangin dulu ya? XD

Masih awal-awal nih... =_=a

Arigatou~

**Ichizuku no RenMay**

Benci jadi cinta XD

Nyahaha XD

Arigatou~

**Reikyaku Kinri**

Threesome? O.O

Gimana caranya bisa bikin gitu? O.O

Udah diupdate ini XD

Arigatou~

**Superol**

Cameo? =_=a

Apa itu? =_=a *plakk*

Shikamaru, ya? :D

Ntar Risa cari caranya buat munculin Shika ya ^.^

Arigatou~

**Ryuujin Shinkami Ashura**

Hukum berat! Risa buat dia sulit mendapatkan Naru! XDD *dibunuh Sasu*

Arigatou~

**kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell**

Kapan yaaa? XD

Chapter 15? :9

Hehehehe XD

Arigatou~

**ttix lone cone bebe**

Iyaaa Lemonnya ditunggu XD

Lemonan sama tiap Seme? O.o

Dipertimbangkan lagi ya...? =_=a

Arigatou~

**Devil Brain**

Gomeeen~ DX

Jadi Ukenya si... XD

OsaOS? Itu mau Risa tamatin... =_=a

Arigatou~

**Vii no Kitsune**

Oke Risa tau ada genre Humor kok XD

Risa coba bikin Sasu menderita ya? XD

Neji keluar karena... :D

Kayaknya nggak ada pair lain deh XD

Arigatou~

**NaruDobe Listachan**

Nyahaha Risa juga suka ngadu domba mereka XD

Gapapa, kok XD  
>Arigatou~<p>

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**

Ini chap selanjutnya XD

Arigatou~

Black CapXa

Nyahaha XD

Nanti juga baek kok XD

Arigatou~

O.K. See ya at the next chapter! XDD *terbang*


	4. Chapter 4

Nyanyanya? O.o

Kenapa ada yang ngira ini fic NaruSasu? O.o

Perhatiaaaaan! Disini Naru cuma jadi Ukeee! (TT^TT)v

Gomen kalo ada yang suka Seme-Naru, disini nggak mungkin ditampilin... v(TTATT)v

Soalnya... Secara pribadi Risa lebih ngerasa _sreg_ kalo Naruto jadi Uke... (=_=)a

Sekali lagi Arisa Akaike mohon maaf... m(_ _)m

Okeeee, disini Risa tambahin beberapa tetes **Lemon**, dan kayaknya—masih kayaknya—termasuk **Rape**, kalo nggak begitu menggigit, Risa sekali lagi minta maaf m(_ _)m

O iya, kayaknya sekarang GaaNaru akan menghilang... *digeplak GaaNaru FC*

Mungkin lebih didominasi SaiNaru XD *dipuja SaiNaru FC* *dibunuh Sasuke*

Suka nggak suka, inilah SHINE karya Arisa Akaike! *dilempar sampah*

**Title : SHINE**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SASUxNARU**

**Rating : M (Akhirnya muncul juga =_=")**

**WARN : KEPENDEKAN, ALUR KECEPETAN, OOC, GEJE, TIDAK MEMATUHI EYD YANG BERLAKU, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uuungh~" Naruto meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan kearah pintu kaca yang mengantarnya ke balkon, dan melakukan gerakan ringan untuk lebih melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"DOOOOBE! BANGUUUN!" suara keras dari luar kamar Naruto membuat si empunya kamar terlonjak kaget.

"AKU SUDAH BANGUN, TEMEEEE!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu, dan membukanya tiba-tiba. Disana, tampaklah sosok pemuda tampan berambut mirip jambul kakatua berdiri dengan kesalnya.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa, hah! Kau bahkan belum mandi! Sebentar lagi latihan untuk konser debutmu akan dimulai dan kau masih berdiri dengan santainya didepanku! Cepat sana mandi!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto melongok keluar. Memang, semua personil SHINE sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap naik ke lantai tiga—tempat latihan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi? Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu! Jangan mengintip, Teme," kata Naruto sambil melemparkan pandangan curiga pada Sasuke, lalu menutup pintu keras-keras.

"UNTUK APA AKU MENGINTIPMU, IDIOT!" teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar Naruto. Itachi dan Sai tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sudah naik darah.

"Baru sehari Naruto disini, dan rumah ini jadi 180 derajat berbeda," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Dia benar-benar membuat suasana disini menjadi lebih hangat. Benar-benar orang yang menarik," kata Sai sambil—seperti biasa—tersenyum.

"Sasuke jadi lebih sering bicara sejak Naruto disini. Luar biasa," kata Itachi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bicara atau berteriak?" canda Sai sambil berjalan kearah kamar Naruto. Setelah berhasil membuat Sasuke bergeser dari pintu, ia masuk kedalam kamar dan kembali menutup pintu kayu itu.

Didalam ia mendengar senandung kecil dari kamar mandi, dan ia tahu bahwa itu suara Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan merapikan ranjang oranye Naruto yang masih berantakan. Ia tertawa kecil saat ia menemukan celana dalam Naruto diatas lantai dan meletakkannya dalam keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan itu, bersama dengan piyama Naruto yang sudah ia letakkan disana sebelumnya. Setelah semua hal yang bisa dikerjakannya selesai, ia duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto sambil menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan keluarlah Naruto dengan balutan handuk yang menutupi pinggul sampai lututnya. Ia tertegun saat melihat Sai yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya.

"Halo," sapa Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto diam, lalu berteriak, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sai menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan bibir yang masih menyunggingkan senyum, menunggu sampai Naruto selesai berteriak.

"Kau memiliki volume suara dan panjang nafas yang hebat," puji Sai sambil menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari telinganya.

"S-se-sedang apa ka-kau di-di-disini?" tanya Naruto tergagap-gagap sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pintu kamar mandi, menyisakan kepalanya yang masih bisa dilihat oleh Sai.

Sai menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Aku menunggumu selesai mandi."

"K-kau bisa menunggu diluar, te-terima k-kasih," Naruto menunjuk pintu kamarnya, "O-oh, iya. T-terima kasih s-sudah membersihkan ka-kamarku."

"Sama-sama," jawab Sai sambil beranjak. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto, namun berhenti didepan Naruto untuk berkata, "Celana dalammu yang bergambar rubah lucu juga."

Sontak Naruto terkejut dan memerah mendengar perkataan Sai yang kini sudah berada diluar kamarnya. Ia menjerit dalam hati dan bergegas memakai pakaian supaya bisa menyusul Sai dan yang lainnya ke ruang latihan. Ia memilih T-Shirt kuning dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan bergegas keluar kamar, menuju ruang latihan di lantai tiga rumah SHINE itu. Ia merasa sedikit tegang karena ini adalah saat pertamanya mengikuti latihan bersama bintang terkenal seperti SHINE. Setiap anak tangga yang ia langkahi menambah tempo detak jantung Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan, ia memutar kenop pintu berlapis kaca gelap, dan terlihatlah ruangan luas dengan cermin melapisi dindingnya. Ditengah ruangan itu, Itachi, Sai, dan Sasuke tengah melakukan koreografi sesuai irama lagu yang terdengar dari Home Theatre Set yang juga menampilkan tutorial koreografi mereka. Naruto masih terdiam didepan pintu ruang latihan, memperhatikan gerakan SHINE yang kompak dan memukau.

Lagu yang terdengar dari Set berhenti terdengar, dan Naruto berpikir itu saat yang tepat untuk bergabung bersama SHINE.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" kata Naruto sambil berlari kecil menuju Itachi, Sai, dan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, Naruto. Kau tahu gerakan untuk 'Lucifer', 'kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tahu! Yang ini, 'kan?" Naruto mempraktekkan gerakan awal single SHINE berjudul Lucifer itu. Ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya, sesuai lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Sai dan Itachi menyanyikan lagu sambil menepuk tangannya sesuai irama. Naruto mengakhiri gerakannya, disambut dengan teepuk tangan keras dari Itachi dan Sai.

"Kalau begini, sih, Debutmu bisa dilakukan saat ini juga," komentar Itachi.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Suaranya masih sumbang begitu. Butuh waktu satu dekade supaya bisa membuatnya bersuara indah," kata Sasuke sambil memberi pandangan remeh pada Naruto, dibalas dengan geraman kesal dari Naruto.

"Oh, ya? kalau begitu, aku menantangmu untuk battle dance denganku!" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat malas meladeni Naruto.

"Tidak. Buang-buang tenaga saja," jawab Sasuke sambil melengos pergi.

"Eeeeeh? Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal.

Sai memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto dengan mengatakan, "Dia takut melawanmu, mungkin?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah bersamaan dengan munculnya twitch merah di kepalanya.

"Ooooh~ Teme takuuut~?" kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke berbalik dan menampilkan wajahnya yang memerah karena amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

'_Apa yang ia katakan tadi? Takut? For the hell's sake, mana mungkin aku takut! Apalagi dengan orang idiot sepertinya... Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK!'_ batin Sasuke.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku menerima tantanganmu! DOBE!" Sasuke mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan mata biru Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum puas dan mengambil langkah mundur untuk memberi ruang lebih diantara Sasuke dan dirinya. Kemudian, melakukan gerakan _stomp dance_ untuk menjadi perlawanan pertama darinya. Sasuke menunjukkan senyuman yang memberi kesan meremehkan, dan melawan dance Naruto dengan melakukan _Breakdance_ yang diakhiri kibasan rambut hitamnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu membelakangi Sasuke untuk melakukan _Moonwalk_ yang berjalan lancar sampai Itachi tanpa sengaja menumpahkan minumannya didekat kaki Naruto, membuat si pemilik kaki tergelincir dan otomatis tubuhnya jatuh kebelakang, menimpa Sasuke yang kini terlihat benar-benar terganggu.

"Ma-ma-ma-maaf!" Naruto cepat-cepat bangkit. Ia membungkuk dalam, tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat besar. Walaupun ia berani melawan, tapi ia takut juga menghadapi tatapan mata tajam Sasuke yang benar-benar menusuk dalam. Sasuke diam, lalu menyalakan HT Set dan memulai kembali latihan untuk konser. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara selama latihan, karena semua orang bisa tahu keadaan hati Sasuke sedang buruk dan berbicara dengannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring diatas lantai ruang latihan dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan dada turun naik. Diantara anggota SHINE lainnya, sepertinya keadaan Narutolah yang paling parah. Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sai masih sanggup berdiri, bahkan masih mempraktekkan beberapa gerakan dalam single mereka. Naruto? Jangankan berdiri, untuk mengangkat tangannya saja seperti mengangkat seekor sapi. Ia masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, sementara anggota SHINE lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa... kalian... kuat... sekalih...?" Naruto berusaha berbicara disela nafasnya yang belum sepenuhnya teratur.

Sai duduk disebelah Naruto, tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Kami sudah terbiasa berlatih selama ini. Kau masih baru, jadi wajar kalau belum terbiasa."

"Oh..." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan, karena udara dalam paru-parunya tidak cukup untuk membantu Naruto merangkai kata.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Naruto," kata Itachi sambil menempelkan botol berisi minuman isotonik dingin ke pipi Naruto.

"Uoh! Dingin!" pekik Naruto sambil memegang pipinya.

"Jelas saja dingin, aku baru mengambilnya dari Sasuke," canda Itachi.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tentu kau tahu betapa dinginnya Sasuke, 'kan? Dia begitu dingin sampai-sampai benda yang dipegangnya berubah menjadi es..."

"HAH? YANG BENAR? HEBAT SEKALI!" kata Naruto takjub.

Itachi dan Sai tertawa, "Hahahaha! Mana mungkin begitu! Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto. Aku baru mengambilnya dari kulkas, kok."

"Euh... Kukira sungguhan..." kata Naruto berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang latihan terbuka, dan masuklah Gaara dibarengi dengan Jiraiya.

"Halo, SHINE! Kalian sudah bersinar sekarang?" candaan garing Jiraiya terdengar sampai menggema di ruangan itu—tanpa ada yang tertawa sama sekali.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto dengan semangat. Tampaknya rasa lelahnya sirna setelah melihat Gaara.

"Naruto. Untunglah kau baik-baik saja," kata Gaara sambil mengambil tempat dihadapan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Kau ini ada-ada saja, Gaara! Hehehe!"

Gaara tersenyum, "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menjadi lebih waspada. Apalagi ada orang brengsek disekitarmu," kata Gaara sambil melirik Sasuke yang tengah berlatih sendirian di pojok ruang latihan. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sasuke balas melirik Gaara, dan kembali melakukan gerakan dance.

"U-um... Ada apa ku kemari Gaara?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengganti topik.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Sayangnya aku kemari untuk membawa berita buruk, Naruto."

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, "Berita buruk?"

"Benar. Permintaanku untuk menjadi manajermu ditolak, dan aku tidak menemukan tempat tinggal disini."

"Ja-jadi? Apa yang... Akan kau lakukan... Sekarang...?" tanya Naruto dengan kekecewaan terlihat di matanya.

"Terpaksa aku kembali ke kota kita yang lama. Aku sendiri berharap tidak mengatakan hal ini, tapi—" Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya karena Naruto langsung memeluk lehernya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... Gaara-senpai... Hiks..." Naruto berkata lirih, berusaha menahan air mata yang menetes dari mata birunya.

Gaara terdiam, ia balas memeluk Naruto, dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, "Percayalah, Naruto. Aku juga tidak ingin menjauh darimu."

"Hah. Mengharukan sekali. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Tidak perlu menunjukkan drama pasaran seperti ini. Kau juga sebagai seorang laki-laki sungguh cengeng, baru ditinggal teman saja. Apa pentingnya dia? Kau tinggal mencari yang baru saja. Tentu kau bisa memanfaatkan POPULARITAS yang sebentar lagi akan kau dapatkan," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Gaara menggeram marah. Ia melepas pelukan Naruto perlahan, hendak bangkit untuk menghajar Sasuke, kalau Naruto tidak menahannya duluan.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku tidak ingin Gaara pergi karena—!"

Sasuke berbalik dan menghadap Naruto, "KARENA APA? Karena kau tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang bisa kaujadikan perisai? Kau jadikan pelindung? Kenapa tidak kau sewa saja orang itu untuk jadi bodyguardmu, hah? Kau 'kan bisa menggunakan UANG yang akan kau dapatkan? Oh, atau KAU tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang bisa kau GUNAKAN untuk memuaskan dirim—"

"AKU MENYUKAI GAARA! AKU TIDAK INGIN GAARA PERGI KARENA AKU MENYUKAI GAARA!" Naruto berteriak sambil mengucurkan air mata.

Semua yang ada didalam sana tercengang. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Gaara menghampiri Naruto, memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya. Gaara memberikan tatapan tertajamnya pada Sasuke yang terlihat sedang melangkah keluar ruangan dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat-kuat. Itachi melirik Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin jauh, dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kaca yang terbanting keras.

Gaara terus menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat tertekan dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia memeluk, mengelus rambut, dan mengatakan kata-kata yang dirasanya dapat menghibur Naruto. Itachi masih diam dan menatap Gaara dan Naruto, sampai ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mendatangi adiknya diluar sana. Ia berjalan melewati Sai, dan memutar kenop pintu lalu menutupnya lagi setelah ia ada diluar. Disana, ia melihat Sasuke bersandar didinding lorong, tengah menenggak minuman kaleng dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke berhenti meminum minuman kalengnya, "Apa pedulimu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat kakaknya.

"Tentu aku peduli. Kau adikku, Sasuke," jawab Itachi sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Adikmu? Heh, hebat," kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Katakan padaku. Apa maksud dari kata-kata kasarmu pada Naruto selama ini? Bukankah dia tidak pernah mencari masalah denganmu?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke diam.

"Katakan, Otoutou."

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU OTOUTOU!" bentak Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, "Kau menyukai Naruto?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke diam.

"Jadi, kau memang menyukai Naruto," Itachi menghela nafas, "Aku juga menyukainya."

Itachi mengusap kepala Sasuke, "Tapi aku tidak akan mendekatinya selagi kau menyukainya, Otoutou," kata Itachi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke meremas kaleng minuman kosong yang digenggamnya kuat-kuat, lalu melemparkannya hingga membentur tembok dengan keras. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Sai membuka pintu ruang latihan dan berjalan keluar. Ia melirik kaleng yang sudah tidak berbentuk seperti kaleng—berkat remasan Sasuke—didepan kakinya dan memungutnya.

"Sekalipun kau menyukainya, Sasuke..." Sai melempar kaleng itu sampai masuk ke keranjang sampah.

"...Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja."

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap air matanya, "Maafkan aku, Gaara..." katanya lirih.

Gaara menghapus bekas air mata Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Naruto," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ano... Soal perkataanku tadi..." Naruto tidak berani memandang Gaara.

"Soal kau menyukaiku?" ulang Gaara. Naruto merona, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia pasrah akan jawaban yang akan Gaara katakan padanya.

"Pertama, aku ucapkan terima kasih, karena kau sudah menyukaiku," kata Gaara, "Kedua, aku ucapkan maaf, karena walaupun aku juga menyukaimu, aku tetap harus pergi."

"Aku menger—" bibir Naruto terpaksa terbungkam oleh ciuman dari Gaara.

Sialnya, ciuman itu diberikan tepat disaat Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Kuharap itu cukup untuk permintaan maaf dariku," ujar Gaara setelah menarik ciumannya. Pipi Naruto bersemu merah, bibirnya masih tidak dapat digerakkan. Matanya belum berkedip sejak Gaara menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirnya. Naruto hanya bisa menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jarinya, dibarengi oleh rasa tidak percaya yang masih menyelimuti hatinya. Ciuman pertamanya, dengan cinta pertamanya...

"Naruto, aku akan tetap berhubungan denganmu. Keretanya akan segera berangkat, jadi aku pergi dulu. Sayonara," Naruto mengusap rambut Naruto, lalu berjalan keluar, melewati Sasuke yang menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Latihan! Latihan! SHINE, berkumpul!" Itachi mengumpulkan seluruh personil SHINE untuk melanjutkan latihan yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk latihan," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar ruang latihan. Ia terus melangkah sampai pintu depan untuk mengambil mantel dan syal, lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu.

"Teme..." kata Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, namun Sasuke belum juga kembali. Selama itu, Naruto juga tidak dapat menutup matanya. Ia terbaring gelisah diatas ranjangnya. Sedikit-sedikit, ia mengubah posisinya, berharap menemukan posisi yang cocok untuk membantunya tertidur. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Cukup banyak kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, dan semuanya masih menempel di benak Naruto. Ia tidak dapat melupakan ciuman Gaara di bibirnya, sama seperti ia tidak dapat melupakan pandangan mata Sasuke yang terkesan... Berbeda.

"Teme dimana, sih... Kenapa dia belum kembali...?" gumam Naruto. Ia membalik tubuhnya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..." kata Naruto sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Apa... Apa kutunggu saja dia di ruang tamu?" lirihnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataannya sendiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya, "Teme?" panggilnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, menampilkan wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat merah, "O... Hik! Hayou... Do... Hik! Be... Kau manis... Hik! Hari ini..."

"Te-Teme? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baru minum alkohol, ya?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "APA AKU TERLIHAT TIDAK APA-APA, HAH?" bentaknya, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Sasuke mencengkeram lengan atas Naruto kuat-kuat, sampai-sampai Naruto dibuat meringis kesakitan.

"Tem—" Naruto merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan kasar, sambil terus mendorong Naruto sampai ke ranjangnya.

"Teme, apa yang...!" Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, tapi hal itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin ganas dan kasar dalam melumat bibirnya. Sasuke menghentikan lumatannya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan tangan Naruto diatas kepalanya.

"Katakan... Hik! Naruto... Apa aku... Hik! Terlihat baik... Hik! Baik saja...?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ka-kau mabuk, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil meronta-ronta.

"Hn... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa, tapi tawa itu malah membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan.

"Aku mabuk, katamu...? Hik! Kau pikir... Hik! Aku mabuk... Gara-gara... Hik! Siapa, hah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mana kutahu! Lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Naruto setelah susah payah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Sasuke diam, dan tanpa aba-aba ia melepas pakaian Naruto secara paksa, hingga membuat beberapa kancing lepas akibat tarikan yang kuat. Setelah tubuh bagian atas Naruto polos, ia langsung menyerang leher Naruto dengan beringas. Ia membuat banyak kissmark tanpa mempedulikan tangan Naruto yang terus menerus mendorongnya agar menjauh dari atas tubuhnya.

Naruto masih berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke darinya, "Te-Teme...! Aah! Henti.. Hentika-aaannh!"

"Berhenti, kata... Hik! Mu...? Bukankah kau sendiri... Hik! Menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menyentuh Naruto. Selesai dengan leher, Sasuke melepas paksa celana Naruto, membuatnya polos seutuhnya. Naruto kembali mengerang saat Sasuke meremas kejantanannya dengan kencang.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang kukira. Well, hanya ini yang tersedia," Sasuke langsung memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Naruto kedalam mulutnya, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan desahan keras karena kaget saat merasakan sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti kejantanannya.

"Aaaah! Te-Temeee! Berhentiiih! Aaaaahn!" Naruto berusaha bangkit dan mendorong kepala Sasuke supaya melepaskan kejantanannya, namun tenaganya seolah habis dan ototnya terasa lemas. Sasuke terus menggerakkan kepalanya, tidak mendengarkan protes dari Naruto. Karena ia tahu, sebentar lagi Naruto akan klimaks.

"Teme—Aaaaaaaaaaah!" lenguhan panjang menggema bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih dari kejantanan Naruto. Sasuke menelan seluruh cairan Naruto dan menarik pundak Naruto, memaksanya untuk duduk. Satu tangannya membuka zipper celana jeansnya, membuat apa yang dibaliknya keluar. Naruto hanya bisa memandang kejantanan Sasuke yang besar, tegang, dan memerah, dengan tatapan mata sayu. Sasuke berdiri diatas ranjang, dan memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Naruto yang kecil secara paksa. Naruto tidak bisa melawan, tenaganya sudah habis, bahkan untuk menggerakkan jari rasanya sulit. Ia hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan tangan Sasuke yang besar memajumundurkan kepalanya supaya bisa memanjakan kejantanan Sasuke yang tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Nngh... Ya... Begitu... Gh..."

Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari sana, mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kasar, dan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Naruto tanpa persiapan apapun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto menjerit keras saat merasakan rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa seperti dirobek menjadi dua bagian. Air mata mengucur deras dari mata birunya, mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Suaranya tertahan jauh didalam tenggorokannya, ikut tertahan bersama rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan.

"Hik! Heh... Bagaimana rasanya... Hik! Dobe...?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, "Kau memelukku... Hik! Erat dengan... Hik! Dinding lubangmu yang hangat... Hik! Dobe..."

"Aah...!" Naruto mendesah dengan cukup keras saat ujung kejantanan Sasuke menyentuh sweetspotnya. Ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan suara desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Seringaian Sasuke melebar, "Hik! Sudah kuduga... Kau menyukainya... Hik! Saat kusentuh bagian itu...? Bagaimana kalau... Hik! Begini...!" Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya secepat yang ia bisa, terus menerus menabrakkan dirinya ke titik dimana Naruto melayang.

"Aaahn! Aah!"

"Kau pikir... Hik! Aku akan diam saja... Hik! Saat mengetahui... Hik! Kalau kau menyukai bocah berambut merah itu... Hik! HAH?" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku... Hik! Sama sekali tidak memikirkan... Hik! Saat dimana dia... Hik! Mencium bibirmu, HAH? Hik!"

"Aku juga... Hik! Bisa melakukannya...! Hik!" Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lagi, dan melepaskannya untuk berkonsentrasi pada gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaah! Aah! Ah! Ahn! Aah! Te-Temeeee! Pe-pelan... Pelaaaan...! Aaaaah! Aah! Aah!" Naruto terus mendesah sambil menarik-narik bedcover yang kusut dibawahnya.

"Pelan-pelan...? Hik! Kau yakin... Hik! Tidak mau menyuruhku... Hik! Berhenti...? Khukhu... Hik! Khu..." tanya Sasuke dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Naruto merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia tidak menyuruhnya berhenti? Entah kenapa, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia justru tidak ingin Sasuke berhenti. Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto sedikit, membuat Naruto menghadap ke tembok oranye sambil terus mendesah.

"Aaahn! Aaanh! Aah! Te-Temeee! Aaaah!" desahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi seiring semakin kerasnya tabrakan Sasuke pada sweetspotnya. Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto lagi, kali ini membuatnya setengah menungging, memberi ruang lebih baginya untuk mengeluarmasukkan kejantanannya didalam lubang Naruto yang panas dan sempit.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto kembali ke posisi semula sambil menutup rahangnya rapat-rapat, sebelum ia menanamkan dirinya sedalam mungkin dan berteriak, "Dobe... Aaaaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!" desahan Naruto terdengar keras saat lubangnya diisi oleh cairan Sasuke. Lubangnya terasa penuh dengan cairan hangat dari Sasuke. Sasuke ambruk diatas Naruto.

Naruto merasa matanya semakin berat, namun ia masih bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu... Naruto..."

**To Be Continued~!**

HUAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA LEMONAN JUGA, KAAAAN!

Niat buat _retire_ jadi 'Lemonade Juicer' jadi sirna! SIIIIIIRNAAAAAA! *gema : Sirnaaaa... sirnaaa... sirnaa...*

Gomen kalo nggak sepanas biasanya, soalnya Risa masih ngeri bikin yang panas-panas, habis di-flame, sih... =_=a

Kata sepupu Risa, Risa itu orangnya pemikir =3=

Iya, sih..

Habis, flame satu aja udah bikin semangat Risa buat nulis fic jatoh ke inti bumi =_=a

Woke, saatnya bales review~

Devil Brain

Gyaaaa! Fivesome? O_O

Apa nggak sadis tuh? =_=a

Gak kepikiran gimana jadinya :D

OSaOS masi lama buat update, dan rencananya mau Risa Complete-in segitu aja =_=a

Arigatou~ XD

Ttix lone cone bebe

Nyahaha XD

Manajer en pacar? :D

Gomeeeeeeeeen~ Soalnya kayaknya (KAYAKNYA LO YA!) Gaara gak bakal bisa Lemonan ama Naru DX

Kalo Itachi~ :D

Ada rencana kok buat bikin Lemon ItaNaru *spoiler*

Arigatou~ XD

Superol

Hehehehe itu ciri khasnya Risa, bikin komedi garing yang buat deg-degan XD

Ya iya dong! Secara Naru is the most Charming Uke! XD *digorok*

Kayaknya nggak jadi, deh, bikin Naru lemonan sama semua seme =_=a

Risa gak tega liatnya DX

Nyehehe, anda salah! XD

SasuNaru tetap abadi! v^.^v

Arigatou~ XD

Reikyaku Kinri

Huoh? O.o

Uke-Ichigo? O.o

Ano... =_=a

Risa jujur lebih suka IchiHitsu XD~

Nani? Fluff itu apa?

Gaaranya ngilang dulu yaaa~ XD

Ditolak? Sasu-kun, mau ditolak ato diterima sama Naru-chan?

Sasu : Ya diterima lah, BAKA!

Nyahaha liat aja nanti, woke? X9

Arigatou~ XD

Vii no Kitsune

Ne? O.o

Emang kesannya kayak gak nyaman, ya? o.O

*duduk di sofa paling mahal didunia*

*sebarin foto-foto hard yaoi*

Nah, udah nyaman, nih! XD

Ano... Kayak tanya jawab soalnya waktu ngetik Risa ngantuk banget =_=a

Gomen ya~ (_ _)

Arigatou~ XD

Hatakehanahungry

ItaDei, ya.. =_=a

Ngg... Sayangnya nggak... (=_=")

Kalo kemunculannya, bisa, bisa :D

Liat fic SHINee di misc. Kalo gak salah~

Mianhae itu apa? XD

Eh, ajarin Risa kosakata Korea, dong =_=a

Soalnya Risa mau bikin fic 2Min rated M XD *kumat lagi*

Arigatou~ XD

Versiera Shie Chibie

Disini Gaara en Naru udah bisa dikatakan bersatu? XD *dikejar Sasuke yang bawa fuma shuriken*

*tereak* Aaaariiigaaaatooouuuu~! DX

Chary Ai TemeDobe

Na-na-naniiii? O.o

Gomen, ne~ DX

Kemungkinan kemunculan pair laen kayaknya kecil =_=a

Gomeeeeen~! DX

Arigatou~ XD

CCloveRuki

Risa juga mikir gitu =_=a

Akhirnya lemonan sama Sasu juga XD

Arigatou buat masukannya ^.^

Arigatou~ XD

DarkLordVi

Salam kenal XDD

Oke, Oke, Risa tau fic Risa pendek =_=a

Tapi emang udah gaya tulis Risa kayak gitu, gimana dong? DX *plakk*

Udah gitu, itu juga buat mempersingkat waktu Update, jadi, ya.. Gitu deh! XD *PLAKKK*

Risa juga suka Uke!Naru XDD

SasuNarunya ada, tuh~ Walopun agak maksa.. =_=a

Arigatou~ XD

Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi

PainNaru? Kayaknya oke, tuh! :D

Risa coba pikirin ya? XD

'DT' ama 'DN' Itu apa? O.o

Arigatou~ XD

Himanohime

Yeah, NARUKEEEE~! XDDDD

Akhir-akhir ini banyak NaruSasu, jadi Risa agak gak niat gitu buka Ffn =_= *dibunuh N.S. FC*

Oke, ini udah diupdate XD

Arigatou~ XD

Kimmy no Michiku

Disini mereka pacaran gak ya? =_=a

Tapi Sasu udah cemburu tuh XD

Lemonnya udah bisa dibaca tuh~ Masi seger, yahud yahud X9

Arigatou~ XD

Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru

Naniiii? O.o

Gomen, Disini Sasuke itu Seme.. =_=a

Wokeee, WOKE! Risa tau fic Risa pendek! DX

Tapi kalo panjang kesannya kayak dragging, terus updatenya jadi lama, kaya chap ini =3=

ItaSasunya dikiiiiiiit banget diatas (itu juga kalo masi bisa dibilang ItaSasu) =_=a

Arigatou~ XD

FujoshiLoveYaoi

Nnnng... =_=" *mikir*

Haduh, tolong ingetin Risa soal anda! DX

Memori Risa yang cuma 2 MB *halah* gak bisa ingeeeet! DX

Bener, ada rasaaa~ XD

Eeee... Apa disini kesannya Sasuke udah dapetin Naruto? =_=a

Arigatou~ XD

NaruDobe Listachan

Hohoho XD

Neee~ ini bukan fic NaruSasu... =_=a

Gomeeen~ DX

Arigatou~

Shiki Raven-Sakuraii

Umm.. Karena Shiki merasa gak nyaman, Risa putusin buat ngilangin GaaNaru.. =_=a

Lemonnya Risa pikirin lagi aja, woke? XD  
>Nikmatin dulu yang diatas ^.^<p>

Arigatou~ XD

.brother

Gomen kalo chap ini malah semakin lama apdetnya =_=a

Argatou~ XD

Uchizuku no RenMay

Tauk nih, ngomel mulu =3=

Sasu : Aku seperti ini gara-gara fic jelekmu ini! *nabok*

*kabur*

Arigatou~ XD

IxliLove LiThyBoy

Episodenya Risa usahain ga panjang-anjang amat XD

Hah? Rencana Risa terbongkar! O.o

Ngerombak ulang deh.. =_=a

Arigatou~ XD

Ayyu Hyuuga

Ini Rate M kok! O.o

Liat tuh diatas! *nunjuk-nunjuk* *dilempar sendal*

Wah, apdetnya jadi agak lama nih, Gomen~ -,-

Arigatou~ XD

Okeee Risa tunggu Reviewnya XD

Kalo ada yang ngerti kosakata Korea, Teach Me Pleaase~! XD

ARIGATOU~! XDD


	5. Chapter 5

Yang mau tertawa, tertawalah! Yang mau ngejelek-jelekin, silahkan!

Risa adalah Risa! Style Risa ya style Risa!

Hadapi semua dengan senyuman, 'ttebayoooooo! XD

**P.S. : Gomen kalo ada typo, soalnya keyboard lappie adek Risa gak enak dipakenya -.-**

**Title : SHINE**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SASUxNARU**

**Rating : M**

.

.

.

Naruto mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit disana-sini. Kepalanya pusing, dan kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Ia melirik jam oranye di atas meja kecilnya.

"Jam 4..." gumamnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Tepat dugaannya. Sasuke tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Naruto merasakan matanya panas. Tak berapa lama, ia menangis. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Setelah ia mengingat seluruh kejadian tadi malam, ia merasa hina dan kotor. Ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Apalagi dengan seorang pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Setelah merasa puas menangis, ia melepas pelukan Sasuke perlahan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke. Bukan karena tidak ingin mengganggunya, melainkan karena takut kalau Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah ia lakukan semalam terhadapnya. Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri. Tidak. Dia tidak akan menangis lagi. Ia harus kuat. Ia bisa kuat. Naruto berjalan sebiasa mungkin menuju kamar mandi. Ia mencuci mukanya, dan memandang lurus menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat pandangan jijik yang terpancar dari bola mata biru itu.

Naruto kembali menampar pipinya. Ia memasang senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada setiap orang. Senyum polos yang penuh semangat dan keceriaan. Tapi kali ini yang terlihat hanyalah senyum kosong. Tak punya makna. Selain hanya untuk menyembunyikan kehancurannya sendiri.

'_Gaara tidak boleh tahu hal ini, begitu pula dengan Sai-san dan Itachi-san,_' batin Naruto.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Ayo berpikir, Naruto. Berpikir...'_ Naruto terus membatin. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan.

'_Tunggu dulu...'_ Naruto mendapat sebuah pencerahan, _'...Sasuke melakukan itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Berarti dia... Itu artinya aku bisa melakukan...'_

.

.

.

**BYURR!**

Sasuke tersentak bangun dari tidurnya setelah merasakan dinginnya air yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia mendelik marah, siap membentak siapapun yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Oi, Teme! Cepat bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, hah!" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat ember kosong, "Mau kusiram lagi?"

Sasuke membuka mata sepenuhnya, menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya, _'Kenapa aku bisa berada disin—'_ mata Sasuke melebar, _'Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau semalam... Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Itu cuma mimpi! Tidak mungkin terjadi!'_ batin Sasuke terus menerus menepis pikirannya sendiri.

"Teme! Lain kali, kalau tidur berjalan jangan nyasar ke kamarku lagi, ya! Awas!" kata Naruto sambil mengacung-acungkan ember kosong.

"Tidur... Berjalan...?" ulang Sasuke, tidak yakin.

"Iya! Ternyata seorang bintang sepertimu punya kebiasaan jelek, ya? Heheheh! Lihat saja kalau para fansmu sampai tahu!"

Sasuke masih diam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Gara-gara kau tidur dikasurku, aku jadi harus tidur di kamarmu! Mana sudi aku tidur sekamar denganmu! Teme jelek! Wek!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Jadi... Yang semalam benar-benar... Mimpi?" gumam Sasuke, "Tapi kenapa rasanya... Begitu nyata...?"

"SELAMAT PAGI SHIIIIIIINE!" Naruto berteriak dari lantai dasar sambil memukul-mukul panci kosong.

Sai dan Itachi yang terbangun tiba-tiba akibat suara keras berjalan keluar kamar. Keduanya berdiri didepan kamar dengan keadaan yang hampir sama—rambut acak-acakan, piyama kusut, dan mata setengah terbuka. Dan degan bersamaan, mereka melirik jam dinding di koridor. Jam yang masih menunjukkan waktu 05.30. Waktu dimana seluruh personil SHINE seharusnya masih meringkuk didalam selimut masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa membangunkan kami sepagi ini?" tanya Sai sambil melongok kebawah.

Itachi menguap, "Aku mau tidur lagi..."

"Jangan tidur lagi, dong! Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan, tidak enak kalau dingin! Turun, ya? Ya? Ya?" rengek Naruto.

Sai tertawa kecil, "Tentu, Naruto-kun," katanya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. Dimana Otoutou?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Uh... Teme ada di kamarku. Masih tidur, mungkin. Memang malas! Hehehe..."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "Di kamarmu?"

"I-iya! Dia tidur berjalan, malam-malam masuk ke kamarku sambil tidur! Aneh, ya? Hahaha..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidur berjalan? Aku baru tahu Otoutou bisa begitu—"

"Naaaah! Ayo, Itachi-san cepat turun! Sarapan sudah siap!" potong Naruto cepat. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan turun, menuju meja makan yang penuh makanan hangat. Mencium aroma yang merangsang nafsu makannya, Itachi segera duduk di kursinya dan menyambar beberapa jenis makanan yang dirasanya bisa memanjakan lidahnya. Diam-diam Naruto mengelus dada karena Itachi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Naruto-kun, lehermu kenapa?" tanya Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan leher Naruto.

Refleks, Naruto menutupi lehernya, "E-eh? Ke-kenapa apanya?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Lehermu... Ada bercak merah," ujar Sai sambil meniup bercak merah yang dimaksud, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"I-itu digigit serangga! Iya, digigit serangga!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus lehernya.

Sai tertawa kecil, dan mengiyakan saja jawaban Naruto.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto, dan menuruni tangga untuk menemui ketiga bandmates-nya yang tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kata Sasuke, memandangi makanan satu persatu, "Nasi, sup miso, ikan _sanma_? Sarapan macam apa ini?"

Sebuah twitch merah terlihat di kepala Naruto, "Heh, Teme! Kalau tidak suka tidak usah makan! Pakai protes segala! Begitu saja repot!" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya didepan hidung Sasuke.

"Dengar, Dobe! Aku tidak biasa makan makanan murahan dan kampungan begini!" bentak Sasuke sambil menepis sumpit Naruto dari depan wajahnya.

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Dengar baik-baik, Teme! Aku tidak membuat semua ini untukmu! Jadi kalau kau mau makan atau tidak, aku tidak peduli!"

Sasuke diam, tapi bibirnya menggumamkan geraman. Ia mendorong sebagian piring diatas meja sampai terlempar jauh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"TERSERAH!" bentaknya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Naruto bangkit, hendak menghajar orang yang sudah tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya, dan telah melakukan hal tak senonoh terhadapnya. Tapi tangan pucat Sai menahannya, membuatnya kembali duduk diatas kursi makan, sementara Itachi membersihkan pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak berapa lama, terdengarlah musik keras dari ruang latihan, menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah berlatih duluan, mendahului bandmatesnya.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita juga ikut latihan. Jam 2 besok akan ada talkshow dan debut pertamamu," ujar Sai sambil membuka PDA-nya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga, 'ttebayo!"

Itachi mengunyah ikannya, "Dasar Otoutou. Menyia-nyiakan makanan yang enak."

Naruto tersenyum senang, "Heheh. Aku tidak begitu pandai memasak, sih... Tapi, terima kasih!"

Sai dan Itachi tertawa kecil menanggapi Naruto. Sungguh mereka berpikir Naruto berhasil mencerahkan pagi yang dingin itu. Tapi, apa mereka tahu, kalau dibalik senyum polos itu, tersembunyi kesakitan batin yang menghancurkan hati seorang pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu? Tidak. Belum. Mungkin?

.

.

.

Beat yang cepat dan dinamis terdengar jelas di ruangan luas berdinding cermin itu. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sesuai tempo dan menggerakkan tubuhya selagi mulutnya menggumamkan lirik lagu. Beberapa butir peluh menetes dari dahi ke dagu lancipnya. Mata onyxnya menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin dihadapannya. Ia terus bergerak mengikuti irama lagu, hingga tak menyadari sudah ada tiga pasang kaki yang melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang sama.

"Sasuke, tolong ulang musiknya dari awal. Kita akan berlatih bersama," pinta Itachi sang Leader.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, dan melakukan apa yang diminta Itachi tanpa bicara maupun melirik pada yang meminta. Itachi, Sai, dan Naruto mengambil posisi masing-masing. Musik kembali mengalun, dan keempat pemuda berbakat itu kembali menggerakkan tubuh mereka diiringi dentuman-dentuman musik yang menggema didalam ruangan itu. Gerakan demi gerakan dapat dilakukan dengan baik oleh Naruto—dengan penuh perjuangan melawan sakit. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, bayangan kejadian malam itu kembali terbersit dipikiran Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terus melakukan koreo disebelahnya, _'Teme masih belum mengingatnya, baguslah...'_ batinnya.

'_Tapi...'_ Naruto melirik Sasuke, _'...Kenapa wajahnya terlihat pucat? Maksudku, kulitnya memang putih, tapi tidak... Sepucat ini. Apa dia tidak enak badan? Atau mungkin—'_

"Puas?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menari.

Naruto tersadar dari perdebatan batinnya, "Hah? Apa?"

"Puas memandangiku? Dasar kampungan..." cetus Sasuke.

Geraman kesal kembali terdengar pelan dari bibir Naruto, baru saja ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas...

**BRUGH!**

Naruto tercengang saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terjatuh membentur lantai kayu dengan cukup keras.

"TEME?" Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke, "Tem—Panas sekali!"

"Permisi," Itachi segera menggendong adiknya dan berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke kamar Sasuke. Ia membaringkan Sasuke diatas kasur yang tertata rapi. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk bicara setelah keadaan mulai tenang. Naruto bergegas masuk sambil membawa baskom dan kompres. ia berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin, walau sebenarnya itu sangat menyiksanya. Namun apa boleh buat, karena sekarang sudah menyangkut kondisi tubuh seseorang.

"Aku akan mencari Jiraiya-san," ujar Sai sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Aku mau keluar membeli obat yang baru. Yang lama tinggal sedikit," kata Itachi, "Naruto, kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

"A-ah? I-iya, baik!" jawab Naruto.

Naruto menutup pintu kayu kamar Sasuke setelah Sai dan Itachi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke, tempat dimana Sasuke tengah terbaring lemah sekarang. Tangan _tan_ Naruto meraih kompres yang ada dalam baskom, dan mulai menyeka keringat di dahi Sasuke. Tatapan cemas terpancar dari mata birunya.

"Ergh..." Sasuke mengerang pelan. Naruto menoleh dan mengganti kompres di dahi Sasuke

'_Sepertinya dia mengigau...'_ batin Naruto.

"Na... ruto..." Sasuke meremas selimutnya, "Maafkan... aku..."

Naruto tersentak saat mendengarnya. Ia menunduk sedih, dan menggenggam lembut tangan Sasuke.

"Seandainya kau sejujur ini..." gumam Naruto lirih.

.

3 jam kemudian

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar, ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada didalam kamarnya. Ia memutar matanya, melihat sekeliling, dan pandangannya terhenti pada seseorang yang tengah mendengkur lembut ditepi kasurnya. Ia memandang tangannya yang terasa hangat, dan mendapati adanya tangan lain yang tengah menggenggam tangan pucatnya.

Sasuke mempererat genggamannya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tidak. Tidak akan.

Erangan kecil terdengar dari seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto yang sedari tadi tertidur. Sasuke dengan berat hati melepas genggaman tangannya, dan duduk sambil bersandar pada bantalnya.

"Te... me...?" lirih Naruto sambil membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menampilkan iris sapphire jernih yang ada dibaliknya.

"..." Sasuke diam, menutup mulutnya rapat, seolah menahan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap matanya, "Maaf aku ketiduran..."

"...Dobe," kata Sasuke.

"Apa, Teme?" jawab Naruto.

"Kau mendengkur keras sekali. Kau tidak pernah tidur diatas kasur yang nyaman ya?" cibir Sasuke.

Karena emosinya tersulut, sebuah twitch merah muncul di kepala Naruto.

"APA KATAMU? Kurang ajar! Kau tidak pernah diajari etika dan cara bersopan santun, ya? Dasar brengsek!" Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan hidung Sasuke dengan penuh kekesalan.

Sasuke menyingkirkan telunjuk Naruto dengan angkuh, "Setahuku menunjuk orang didepan wajahnya dan berteriak saat bicara bukanlah etika yang baik ataupun perilaku yang sopan," katanya dengan tenang.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Naruto saking kesalnya dia.

.

.

.

30 menit sudah berlalu. Tidak ada seorangpun dari Sasuke ataupun Naruto yang mengeluarkan suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jarum jam meja yang ada diatas meja kayu berwarna biru mengkilat yang ada disamping ranjang Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Dobe," kata Sasuke, memecah keheningan.

"...Apa?" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tidak mau," Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat," kata Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau, sambil bersungut-sungut, Naruto mengulurkan satu tangannya.

Sasuke membuka laci mejanya, mengambil sesuatu dan meletakkannya diatas telapak tangan Naruto.

"Apa ini, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan benda di tangannya.

"Itu kalung. Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengenali sebuah kalung?" ujar Sasuke.

"Kau—!"

"Pakailah," potong Sasuke.

Naruto memakai kalung berbandul _naruto_ (_fishcake_ yang ada di ramen) itu di lehernya.

"Ini bagus sekali, Teme!" ujar Naruto senang, "Dimana kau membelinya?"

"Kumenangkan saat aku main di _game centre_ dekat sini," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya, "Te-terima kasih," ujarnya tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Suasana kembali hening. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke diam.

"...Naruto," kata Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena saat itu adalah saat pertama ia mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Iya, Sa... suke...?" jawab Naruto ragu, tidak terbiasa menyebut nama Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk, "Soal yang semalam... Itu... Bukan mimpi, kan?"

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, "A-a-apa maksudmu, Teme...? Y-yang se-semalam a-apanya?"

"Jangan berbohong," kata Sasuke dingin, "Semalam aku melakukan... Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan. Dan sebelum ini terlalu terlambat... Aku..."

"..." Naruto menunduk. Bayangan kejadian itu kembali menyergap pikirannya.

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto. Matanya yang biasanya penuh kesombongan dan dingin, berubah menjadi sendu dan siap untuk menitikkan sebutir air mata.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sasuke, suaranya bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku. Kumohon, maafkan aku," lanjutnya. Suara beratnya terdengar lebih bergetar. Samar-samar, terlihat aliran air mata di pipi Sasuke yang tertutup helaian rambut hitamnya.

Naruto terdiam. Dadanya terasa sakit.

"Kau boleh membenciku... Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku... Tapi kumohon, maafkan aku... Naruto..." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat, "Tapi ingatlah... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu... Aku bersungguh-sungguh," lanjutnya, dengan suara yang lebih tegas.

"Teme..." Naruto menarik tangannya perlahan, "Aku..."

**TBC**

OKE! OKE! RISA TAHU INI PUENDEEEEKK!

TAPI IDE RISA CUMA BISA SAMPE SEGINI TT^TT

Arigatou~


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama, Happy Birthday buat Kaa-san Risa, lop yu pull :*

O iya. Betewe, nomor Risa ganti lagi :D *plak*

Ini dia : Arisa Akaike _**+6285706098108**_ (IM3)

**Title : SHINE**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SASUxNARU**

**Rating : M**

.

.

.

"Teme..." Naruto menarik tangannya perlahan, "Aku..."

"Naruto, aku sudah membeli obatnya," kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba masuk. Tangannya membawa kantung plastik berwarna putih, dan beberapa bingkisan dengan bungkus beraneka warna.

"Dari fans," kata Itachi yang mengerti maksud pandangan Naruto, "Kau sudah bangun, Otoutou?"

"Belum, aku masih tidur," jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Ini obatnya. Aku membeli yang khusus flu. Maaf aku agak lama. Tadi aku harus sembunyi karena dikejar para fans," kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik kepada Naruto, tanpa membalas Sasuke.

"_Sankyuu_, Itachi-san!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Akan kuambilkan air untuk kau minum obat. Tunggu, ya!" Naruto bangkit dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Itachi didalam kamar.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Kau mengacaukannya."

"Mengacaukan apa?" tanya Itachi, sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya kebelakang.

"...Lupakan saja," ujar Sasuke sambil membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi Itachi.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Sasuke.

"Otoutou, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Itachi.

"..." Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab.

"Otoutou."

"..."

"Sasuke."

"APA?" jawab Sasuke, sedikit membentak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai tidur di kamar Naruto? Seingatku kau tidak pernah tidur berjalan," tanya Itachi.

"...Mana kutahu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu Naruto bilang, dia tidur di kamarmu. Tapi aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kasur ini ditiduri seseorang. Dan aku tahu Naruto bukanlah orang yang begitu rapi, dan kemungkinannya kecil kalau ia merapikan kasurmu," lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke membalik badannya, "Dengar. AKU. TIDAK. TAHU. DAN. AKU. TIDAK. MAU. TAHU," kata Sasuke dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"..." Itachi menyilangkan tangannya, dan diam.

"Teme, ini airnya," kata Naruto yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa mug biru berisi air.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku keluar saja," kata Itachi.

Itachi bangkit, "Cepat sembuh Otoutou," ujarnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke mendengus, tidak menjawab. Ia meraih mug yang dibawa Naruto dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Teme, kau bertengkar dengan kakakmu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Teme, kalau ada yang bertanya, dijawab, dong!" protes Naruto.

"Dengar, Idiot. Aku mau istirahat," kata Sasuke sambil membelakangi Naruto.

"Obatmu belum diminum—"

"BERHENTI SOK PERHATIAN PADAKU!" bentak Sasuke, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"..." Naruto tertegun saking terkejutnya.

"..."

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat.

Naruto pun menaikkan selimut Sasuke, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya yang baru saja dikagetkan oleh bentakan Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya, berharap bisa mendapatkan sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Saat hendak memasuki kamarnya yang serba oranye, ia melihat Jiraiya dan Sai yang masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke, tapi langsung keluar setelah terdengar bentakan dari Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas dan melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam kamarnya, menutup pintunya, dan berbaring di kasurnya yang nyaman untuk menutup matanya.

Hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini begitu membingungkan. Dan saat ini tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan Gaara. Gaara-lah orang yang tepat untuk diajak bicara saat ini. Naruto meraih handphonenya. Sesaat setelah ia menekan kontak 'Gaara', ia tertegun. Apakah ini langkah yang tepat? Haruskah ia bicara pada Gaara? Dan yang lebih penting, sanggupkah ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara?

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara seiring dengan menetesnya sebutir air mata dari mata birunya. Ia menampar dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri soal tidak menjadi orang yang cengeng. Ia memasang senyum selebar mungkin, dan meraih handphonenya untuk mengontak Gaara.

'_Bagaimana aku akan mengontak Gaara? Menelepon? Tidak, tidak. Gaara akan tahu kalau sesuatu telah terjadi padaku lewat nada suaraku,'_ batin Naruto, _'Aku akan mengirim pesan saja kalau begitu. Ya. Begitu saja.'_

Maka mulailah Naruto menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk menekan tombol dan mengetik pesan kepada Gaara.

_**To : Gaara**_

_**Message :**_

_Moshi-moshi, Gaara. Apa kau sedang sibuk?_

Naruto menekan tombol 'Send' , dan meletakkan handphonenya disamping bantalnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, menunggu balasan dari Gaara.

Dering yang familiar terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Gaara sudah membalas. Naruto kembali meraih handphonenya untuk membaca balasan dari Gaara.

_**From : Gaara**_

_**Message :**_

_Hei. Tidak, aku tidak terlalu sibuk. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana, Naruto?_

"Ah... Dia langsung menanyakan keadaanku. Heheh," cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Naruto. Baru mendapat satu pesan saja sudah membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

_**To : Gaara**_

_**Message :**_

_Apa-apaan sih, tentu aku baik-baik saja! Tidak usah bertanyapun kau pasti tahu, kan? :D_

Hati Naruto begitu berat untuk mengirimkan pesan itu. Kalau ia melakukan itu, sama saja ia berbohong pada Gaara... Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Gaara mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dia pasti akan sangat khawatir dan marah begitu ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto dengan berat hati menekan tombol 'Send'.

Naruto menunduk sedih sambil memandangi layar handphonenya. Gambar rubah yang sedang memegang semangkuk ramen terpampang disana.

Naruto mengelus perutnya, "Jadi kangen ramen di kedai langgananku," gumamnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Dering handphonenya kembali terdengar.

_**From : Gaara**_

_**Message :**_

_Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Naruto. Kukira hari ini kau sedang latihan, makanya aku tidak mengontakmu duluan._

Naruto tertawa kecil saat membaca pesan Gaara. Ia senang karena Gaara begitu memperhatikannya.

_**To : Gaara**_

_**Message :**_

_Hari ini kami terpaksa tidak latihan, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Aku jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk dance, deh _

Tombol 'Send' kembali ditekan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, balasan dari Gaara kembali datang.

_**From : Gaara**_

_**Message :**_

_Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Istirahatkan tubuhmu sejenak. Hah? Ternyata bocah itu bisa sakit juga?_

Naruto tertawa setelah membaca balasan dari Gaara. Ia sudah sedikit terhibur sekarang.

_**To : Gaara**_

_**Message :**_

_Iya, sepertinya flu. Arigatou karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Gaara Tapi aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku mau latihan sendiri dulu, ah. Sayonara ('o')/_

Dan begitulah, Naruto turun dari ranjangnya, menyalakan iPod yang ada dalam laci mejanya, dan mulai menari. Tak dipedulikannya lagi rasa nyeri yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Dengan semangat yang ada, ia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama lagu yang memenuhi kamarnya. Sesekali ia menggumamkan lirik lagu yang ia dengarkan, kemudian menambah kecepatan gerakannya. Seiring dengan banyaknya gerakan yang ia keluarkan, semangatnya juga semakin bertambah. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa ada yang sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Naruto, yang barusan salah."

Naruto terperanjat kaget setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sai sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya, sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu," kata Sai sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku memang kaget, sih... Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok. Lain kali kalau masuk kamar orang ketuk pintu dulu, dong!" protes Naruto.

Sai tertawa kecil, "Iya, tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Oh iya. Tadi yang mana yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

Sai bangkit dan berdiri disamping Naruto, lalu meniru sebagian gerakan yang baru saja dilakukan olehnya.

"Ini, yang step ketujuh. Kakimu terlalu dekat," jelas Sai sambil mempraktekkan koreografi yang ia maksud.

"Ooh..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dan mencoba meniru gerakan Sai, "Be-gini?"

"Hampir benar," Sai berjalan untuk lebih mendekati Naruto, tapi...

**BRUKK!**

Posisi Sai saat ini berada tepat diatas Naruto yang tengah terbaring dengan kondisi kepala yang pusing setelah membentur lantai. Mengapa? Karena Sai tanpa sengaja terantuk dan jatuh menimpa Naruto yang berada didepannya.

"Aduh..." erang Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya, "Kepalaku..."

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai yang masih berada diatas Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Sai..." lirihnya sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

Sai diam, seolah larut kedalam bola mata biru Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Sai..." lirih Naruto lagi.

Sai semakin larut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, "Ya...?"

"Tolong..." lirih Naruto.

"Ada apa...? Naruto...?" Sai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tolong... Pindah dari atasku, dong. Berat, nih..." ujar Naruto sambil meringis.

"...Eh. Ya. Benar," Sai bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu, "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tadi aku tidak melihat apa yang menghalangi kakiku," lanjutnya sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau cuma jatuh begitu semua orang pasti pernah mengalaminya. Bukan masalah besar," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Sai tersenyum, "Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Kali ini bersama-sama," ujarnya sambil mengambil posisi.

"Wah, wah. Kalian latihan kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul melangkah masuk, "Menurutku tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk latihan. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke ruang laihan saja?" usul Itachi.

"Oke! Ayo kita segera latihan!" ujar Naruto berapi-api.

"Semangat yang bagus. Ayo," Itachi melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Sai dan Naruto, menuju ruang latihan.

.

**Keesokan Harinya, Backstage Studio 'H', 01.15 p.m.**

.

Seluruh personil SHINE, termasuk Sasuke yang mengatakan kondisinya sudah membaik, tengah duduk dalam ruang rias. Naruto memandang takjub ruangan yang penuh dengan poster-poster SHINE itu. Ruangan itu nyaman dan lebih dari cukup untuk dimasuki 4 personil SHINE, 1 manager, dan 8 penata rias.

Naruto yang tengah didandani oleh si penata rias hanya diam, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan perasaannya gugup luar biasa. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya meremas kertas tissue sampai hampir tak jelas bentuknya—saking gugup dan nervousnya dia. Matanya melirik kearah seluruh personil SHINE yang dengan tenangnya membaca majalah atau bahkan hanya duduk sambil menatap cermin didepan mereka.

'_Huh, kenapa mereka bisa setenang itu sih?'_ batin Naruto sambil terus meremas kertas tissue.

'_Mungkin karena mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini? Mereka memang profesional, sedangkan aku?'_ Naruto menggerutu dalam hati sambil terus meremas kertas tissuenya.

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain meremas tissue?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

Lamunan Naruto terpecah dan ia menjawab, "Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan apa dengan keadaan seperti ini, Teme?" tanyanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"...Mengisi otakmu yang idiot itu dengan sesuatu yang berguna," jawab Sasuke tetap tidak melihat kearah Naruto.

Sebuah twitch merah terlihat di kepala Naruto, "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Siapa yang kemarin sudah merawatmu saat kau lemah begitu, hah!"

"Kalau kau, memangnya kenapa? Toh, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk merawatku," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram jengkel, "Seharusnya aku tidak merawatmu kemarin! Menyesal aku!"

"Kau menyesal atau tidak, sama sekali bukan urusanku," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Grrr... DASAR BRENGSEK!" bentak Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursi riasnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Sungguh kata-kata yang sopan untuk diucapkan seseorang yang baru saja masuk kota besar," sindirnya.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" bentak Naruto sambil berjalan keluar ruang rias.

Sai melirik Sasuke yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Apa ini artinya kau sengaja menyerahkan Naruto untukku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Masih dengan senyuman yang sama, Sai bangkit, dan berjalan untuk menyusul Naruto sambil berkata, "Terima kasih kalau begitu."

Geraman yang nyaris tidak terdengar keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Tangannya meremas botol plastik dan melemparnya ke dinding dengan kasar. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah mendengus pasrah menghadapi kelakuan anggota-anggotanya.

.

.

.

Diatas sebuah set panggung yang megah, seorang MC yang cantik jelita tengah membuka acaranya didepan 6 kamera dan puluhan audience. Sesekali ia melemparkan sedikit lelucon untuk menaikkan mood para penonton. Sementara itu, Naruto sedang berdiri dengan gugupnya dibelakang panggung, bersama dengan personil SHINE lainnya. Lututnya gemetar, tangannya dingin, dan wajahnya sedikit pucat. Ia tidak mengeluarkan kata satu pun saking gugupnya.

Sai yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang begitu memprihatinkan -?- tersenyum dan meraih tangan Naruto untuk digenggam olehnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kearah Sai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Gugup, ya?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tenang saja, kau harus belajar untuk berlaku profesional didepan para penonton. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri, dan jawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh MC dengan jujur, tenang, tanpa menyembunyikan sifat aslimu," kata Sai sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut.

"Mudah bagimu," gerutu Naruto sambil melirik audience yang bergerombol didepan set panggung.

Sai tertawa kecil, "Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa."

Naruto hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Dan, marilah kita sambut, group yang sangat fenomenal di kalangan kaum hawa! Tak lain dan tak bukan, kita sambut, SHINE!" tepuk tangan yang sangat keras dan meriah terdengar setelah MC menyelesaikan sambutannya. Sai menarik tangan Naruto pelan, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk segera naik keatas panggung, menyusul Itachi dan Sasuke.

Dengan gugup, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sai. Pekikan-pekikan khas fans terdengar bagaikan musik yang mengiringi langkah sang idola. Pekikan-pekikan seperti 'Itachi-kun', 'Sasuke-kun', dan 'Sai-kun' entah sudah berapa kali terdengar. Naruto dengan sedikit keberanian mencoba menoleh kearah audience, namun hanya berlangsung selama beberapa milisecond. Beberapa langkah kemudian, sampailah Naruto didepan sebuah sofa merah panjang dimana seluruh personil SHINE dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Naruto menatap MC yang ada dihadapannya, mengagumi kecantikannya.

'_Kougame Yukiko yang asli... Cantik sekali...'_ batin Naruto kagum.

"Nah, Uchiha Itachi-kun, Leader dari SHINE, benar?" tanya Yukiko sang MC pada Itachi, dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Itachi.

"Bisa kita lihat Itachi-kun sangat berbakat terutama di vokal, tidak diragukan lagi. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Itachi-kun dipilih menjadi Leader dari SHINE?"

"Ah, sebenarnya jawabannya sangat simpel. Dibandingkan anggota-anggota SHINE yang lain, aku adalah yang paling tua. Selain itu, mungkin karena aku yang paling sering mengambil keputusan untuk bersama," jawab Itachi.

Yukiko mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, "Halo. Kau pasti Uzumaki Naruto, pendatang baru dari SHINE," Yukiko mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dengan gugup, Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Yukiko dan mencoba tersenyum, "I-iya, benar. Aku... Saya Uzumaki Naruto, personil baru dari SHINE, mohon bantuannya."

Yukiko tertawa kecil saat merasakan tangan Naruto yang gemetar saat menjabat tangannya, "Apa ini pertama kalinya Naruto-kun melakukan hal semacam ini?"

Naruto mengangguk, "I-iya. Kalau boleh jujur... Aku sangat gugup, Yukiko-san. Eheheh," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dulu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat pertama kali mendalami karir ini, ohohoho," kata Yukiko sambil tertawa.

"Eh... Eheheh..." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa paksa sambil menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaan Naruto-kun saat terpilih menjadi anggota SHINE yang baru?" tanya Yukiko.

"Uh..." Naruto menelan ludahnya, "A-aku... Aku sangat senang dan... tidak menyangka bisa terpilih. Eheheh."

Yukiko tersenyum dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Menurut data yang sudah ada, Naruto-kun menggantikan posisi Hyuuga Neji sebagai Lead Dance, bisakah Naruto-kun menunjukkan sedikit saja gerakan dari single SHINE yang paling Naruto-kun bisa?"

"Hah? Eh? Bi-bisa!" jawab Naruto.

Yukiko tersenyum lagi dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk berdiri didepan audience. Musik sudah dilantunkan, Naruto mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia baru saja mau mengayunkan kakinya untuk memulai gerakan...

**PRAKKK! PRAKKK!**

Aroma amis khas telur tercium sesaat setelah 3 butir telur pecah saat dilemparkan kearah Naruto yang sekarang tengah mematung didepan panggung.

"KEMBALIKAN NEJI!"

"NEWBIE TIDAK BERBAKAT!"

"KAMI MAU NEJI!"

"KAMI TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU!"

Teriakan-teriakan audience memenuhi studio itu.

**PRAKK! PRAKK! PRAAAK! CRAAT!**

Telur-telur terus-menerus dilemparkan kearah Naruto yang sedang diam berdiri. Suasana menjadi rusuh. Sutradara berteriak-teriak menyuruh crewnya menghentikan kamera rekamannya. Yukiko yang juga terkejut berusaha menenangkan audience, dbantu crew lainnya. Sementara Sai dan Itachi, berlari menghampiri Naruto yang berlumur lendir dari telur-telur pecah, dan dikelilingi cangkang-cangkang telur yang hancur setelah menghantam kepala dan tubuhnya.

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERADA DI SHINE!"

"KELUAR SAJA KAU!"

Audience yang terus berusaha melempari Naruto masih berteriak, sementara Naruto hanya berdiri...

**TBC**

NANANANANANANANANA

BATMAN! *loh*

NANANANANANANANANA

REVIEW! XD

Arigatou~!


	7. Chapter 7

Gara-gara alasan tidak terduga, Risa terpaksa memutus kontak lewat telepon seluler, gomen nasai~ (_''_)

Tapi kalian masih bisa mengontak Risa lewat PM Ffn dan Facebook :3

Yang punya BB juga bisa liat profil Risa buat dapet pin Risa ^^

Eeeen, GOMEN BANGET GARA-GARA LAMA APDET! (TT^TT)

Soalnya Risa lagi susah banget sama yang namanya dapet inspirasi! D:

Dan wew, **Fanfiction gak terima Lemon** lagi? DAFUQ?

Risa musti ngapain dong!

**Title : SHINE**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SASUxNARU**

**Rating : M**

.

.

.

Telur-telur terus-menerus dilemparkan kearah Naruto yang sedang diam berdiri. Suasana menjadi rusuh. Sutradara berteriak-teriak menyuruh crewnya menghentikan kamera rekamannya. Yukiko yang juga terkejut berusaha menenangkan audience, dibantu crew lainnya. Sementara Sai dan Itachi, berlari menghampiri Naruto yang berlumur lendir dari telur-telur pecah, dan dikelilingi cangkang-cangkang telur yang hancur setelah menghantam kepala dan tubuhnya.

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERADA DI SHINE!"

"KELUAR SAJA KAU!"

Audience yang terus berusaha melempari Naruto masih berteriak, sementara Naruto hanya berdiri...

.

.

.

"Naruto!" panggil Itachi sambil berlari kearah yang dipanggil.

"Menyingkir dari sana!" seru Sai yang juga berlari kearah yang sama.

"CUT! HENTIKAN KAMERANYA!" sutradara terus berteriak menyuruh para crew untuk menghentikan proses rekaman.

"Tidak bisa! Sudah diset untuk merekam sampai batas waktu show habis!" jawab salah satu crew panik.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak terlihat dimanapun, dan Naruto tetap saja tidak bergeming dari sana. Seolah tidak mendengarkan seruan dan panggilan dari kedua groupmatenya.

"JANGAN KESINI!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Itachi dan Sai sontak menghentikan langkah mereka—nyaris terpeleset karena lendir telur-telur yang berserakan. Mereka tertegun karena kaget dan bingung ketika Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak perlu dihentikan..." ujar Naruto pelan, "...The show must go on."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, memperlihatkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang belepotan telur.

"Terima kasih, ya semuanyaaaaa!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya girang, "Kejutan yang sangat hebat! Kudengar telur bagus untuk rambut, lhoooo! Terima kasih sudah mau membelikan telur sebanyak iniiiiiiiii!" Naruto berteriak-teriak dengan girang, sementara orang-orang disekitarnya memandanginya dengan tatapan (._.)(. . .)

Akhirnya dengan bantuan seorang teknisi, kamera berhasil di setting ulang, dan wawancara debut Naruto terpaksa diundur.

.

**BACKSTAGE STUDIO 'H'**

.

Itachi dan Sai tengah duduk sambil membersihkan alas sepatu mereka yang kotor karena telur-telur yang berserakan diatas lantai. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah mereka menyadari bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Dimana Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanya Sai.

Itachi melihat sekelilingnya, "Mereka tidak ada disini. Tapi mereka pasti kembali. Mungkin Naruto sedang berada di toilet. Kau pasti tahu kalau penampilannya sedang sangat kacau."

Sai hanya mengangguk singkat, dan kembali membersihkan sepatunya.

.

.

.

Naruto bersandar di dinding dalam ruangan sempit dan gelap. Puluhan kostum digantung disana. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu dipermalukan seperti barusan. Baru kali ini ia merasa keberadaannya benar-benar membuat orang lain marah. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya yang telah tersakiti, namun ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi sekarang. Dengan kepala dan tubuh yang masih dilumuri telur, ia menangis. Sengaja ia pilih lemari kostum untuk tempatnya bersembunyi dan menumpahkan perasaannya, agar tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan bandmatenya. Naruto berusaha meredam suara tangisnya sebisa mungkin. Suasana studio yang ramai membuat hal itu tidak terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Naruto tersentak kaget setelah mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati pintu lemari terbuka dengan Sasuke disana, tengah membawa sehelai handuk. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari mata birunya.

"Tidak usah disembunyikan," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam lemari yang lumayan besar itu, dan menutup pintunya. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto pelan, membantunya berdiri. Kemudian dengan lembut ia mengusapkan handuk yang ia bawa ke kepala Naruto.

"Seorang bintang profesional tidak boleh menunjukkan wajahnya setelah menangis," kata Sasuke lirih.

"A-aku tahu itu... Hiks... T-tapi aku 'kan tidak seperti kalian..." Naruto berusaha bicara ditengah-tengah tangis yang sedari tadi ingin ia hentikan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah jelas telah menjadi anggota dari SHINE," jawab Sasuke sambil membersihkan kepala Naruto dari lendir telur.

"Kau sudah melihat dengan jelas apa yang sudah terjadi! Aku berbeda dari kalian yang selalu dipuja banyak orang! Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas berada disini..." Naruto berbicara sambil terisak, air matanya semakin deras mengalir, "Mungkin kau benar, tempatku bukan disini, aku tidak sebanding dengan kalian, aku hanya orang kampungan yang tidak bisa apa-apa—Hmpfh?"

Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. Tatapannya tajam menusuk kedalam bola mata Naruto yang berkilau karena air mata. Sasuke menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau seperti bukan Dobe yang kukenal," ujarnya datar.

Mata Naruto melebar setelah sadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Entah mengapa, Naruto seolah tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun. Air matanya perlahan-lahan berkurang, tangan balas mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang agak lebih kekar darinya. Naruto menutup matanya, meresapi kehangatan yang saat ini tengah menyelimutinya. Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa melakukan hal ini padanya. Walaupun ia sudah tahu, bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Namun ia belum siap untuk merespon perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke melepas dekapannya, beranjak keluar dari tempat itu. Sebersit kekecewaan hinggap di hati Naruto, namun ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin selamanya mereka saling mendekap.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu," Sasuke membelakangi Naruto, "Anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi," kata Sasuke datar sambil melangkah menjauh dari lemari itu.

Naruto menggenggam handuk di tangannya. Perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir sedikit tertancap dalam benak Naruto.

'_Anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.'_

Naruto berjalan kearah toilet sambil terus bertanya-tanya.

'_Kenapa?'_ batin Naruto.

'_Apa kau tidak serius dengan apa yang kau katakan, Teme?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto berhenti didepan cermin wastafel. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan kran air. Dibungkukkannya badannya untuk membersihkan kepalanya dari lendir telur yang semakin berbau. Setelah dirasanya cukup bersih, Naruto menegakkan badannya kembali.

"WUAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak kaget setelah melihat bayangan seseorang dibelakangnya terpantul di cermin.

"I-itachi-san!" kata Naruto sambil terbata-bata karena masih dalam keadaan kaget.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu, ya?"

"S-siapapun pasti akan kaget kalau ada orang yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangnya!" jawab Naruto.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau sedari tadi kemana?"

Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, "Eh? Aku... sedari tadi disini, Itachi-san. Ya, membersihkan rambut dan kepalaku... Hehehe..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa paksa.

Itachi tertegun sejenak, lalu mengangguk, "Begitu? Baiklah, sebaiknya kau cepat karena sebenar lagi kita akan kemballi ke dorm," kata Itachi sambil melangkah keluar toilet.

'_Handuk yang dibawa Naruto itu...'_ batin Itachi, _'...Milik Sasuke,'_

.

.

.

"Acara hari benar-benar kacau!" omel Jiraiya, "_BIG DISASTER!_" lanjutnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada dalam van SHINE.

"Maafkan aku, Jiraiya-san," Naruto menunduk penuh rasa bersalah.

Jiraiya mendengus pelan, "Aku hanya berharap hal ini tidak merusak reputasi SHINE, dan kau, Naruto. Apalagi acara itu adalah debut pertamamu."

"Menurutku kejadian tadi akan membalik keadaan, bukan begitu, Itachi?" kata Sai.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Menurutku juga begitu. Naruto melakukan hal yang benar. Dia tidak melakukan hal negatif. Bahkan tidak bersikap netral dan diam saja. Dia menerima semuanya dengan senang hati. Dan menurutku hal itu justru akan mendongkrak reputasi Naruto," jelas Itachi.

"...Dengan bertindak bodoh dan kekanakan?" sahut Sasuke.

Semua orang dalam van langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa resikonya jika kau bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu? Yang kau hadapi adalah orang banyak dengan pemikiran yang berbeda-beda. Kau pikir semua orang memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama? Tidak semua orang akan menyukai perbuatan itu. Bisa saja dia justru dicap sebagai seorang yang sangat tidak dewasa, dan ada kemungkinan juga masyarakat akan menyalahkan kita sebagai seniornya. Otomatis hal itu juga akan mencoreng nama baik SHINE," ujar Sasuke sambil mendengus.

Sai tersenyum dan berkata, "Lalu? Apa KAU punya solusi yang lebih baik seandainya hal itu terjadi padamu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sai balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang dingin, namun tetap sambil mempertahankan senyum penuh misterinya, membuat ekspresi yang benar-benar menyebalkan bagi siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya, "Orang yang temperamental seperti dirimu... Aku dapat membayangkan dengan jelas apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Kemungkinan besar tidak akan lebih baik dari apa yang terjadi pada Naruto."

Sasuke menggeram dan menyambar kerah baju Sai dan menariknya kasar, "Aku tanya apa maksudmu, BRENGSEK."

Sai tersenyum, "Lihat? Kau bahkan membuat apa yang ada dalam bayanganku terlihat lebih nyata. Aku yakin kalau hal yang terjadi pada Naruto menimpamu, beginilah reaksimu. Bukankah kelakuanmu justru lebih memalukan dibandingkan apa yang dilakukan Naruto?"

Semua yang ada dalam van itu terdiam, kecuali Sasuke yang menggeram marah.

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke mendorong Sai sekuat mungkin, membuat punggung orang yang didorong membentur dinding van dengan cukup keras.

"Sai!" Naruto segera menghampiri Sai, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sai mengangguk, "Tenang saja."

Naruto mengarahkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, "Teme, apa kau tidak bisa berpikir? Kau mengomentari kelakuan seseorang tapi kau sendiri tidak bisa bersikap lebih dewasa! Seharusnya kau malu, Teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara sekarang. Kau merasa yang paling benar sekarang? Dasar bodoh. Menghadapi yang seperti itu saja kau tidak mampu," Sasuke membalik badannya dan berjalan menuju ruangannya dalam van yang besar itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara keras hasil dari bantingan pintu yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menghela nafas panjang, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ujarnya lirih.

"Aku..." Naruto bangkit, "Aku akan bicara padanya," kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

.

.

.

"Teme, buka pintunya!" kata Naruto didepan pintu ruangan Sasuke. Tangannya terus menerus menarik dan mendorong pintu itu dengan penuh kekesalan.

'_Sial, apa pintunya dikunci?'_ batin Naruto.

"Temeeeee! Buka pintunyaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak didepan pintu ruangan Sasuke, tangannya semakin menarik-dorong pintu itu dengan keras.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci, Baka," sahut Sasuke dari dalam.

"Tidak dikunci apanya! Ini tidak bisa dibukaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Terdengar decakan kesal dari dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke sudah ada di depan Naruto setelah membuka pintu itu dengan mudah.

"Ini pintu geser, Idiot," ujar Sasuke datar, namun berhasil membuat Naruto malu setengah mati.

"Y-ya mana kutahu soal itu! Tidak ada tandanya disekitar sini!" jawab Naruto gelagapan. Dia benar-benar terlihat bodoh didepan Sasuke, dan hal itu sangat-sangat memalukan.

Sasuke memutar matanya, "...Usuratonkachi."

Urat Naruto berkedut di dahinya, "APA KATAMUUUU? TEME BRENGSEEEEEEK!" teriak Naruto sambil terus memukuli Sasuke—yang selalu sukses menghindarinya.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya sambil bersandar pada pintu, "Kau mau apa, Dobe?"

"Eh... Anu... Boleh aku masuk ke ruanganmu? Kita bicara empat mata saja," kata Naruto ragu.

Sasuke memutar matanya, "Masuklah," katanya sambil melangkah masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk kedalam sana.

"Tumben dia membolehkan orang masuk kesana," gumam Jiraiya. Sai dan Itachi hanya diam. Mereka tahu persis alasan Sasuke membolehkan Naruto masuk ke ruangan yang bahkan kakaknya sendiripun dilarang untuk memasukinya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah jendela yang tertutup tirai biru.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak acuh.

"Dengar, um... Aku... Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu dan—"

"Lupakan saja soal yang tadi. Persoalan yang sama sekali tidak penting," potong Sasuke sambil membalik badannya hingga memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"O-oh... Oke..." jawab Naruto ragu.

Suasana hening untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Teme, apa kau tertidur?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Teme?" panggil Naruto lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Teme—"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur kalau ada kau disini. Lagipula kalaupun aku tertidur mana mungkin aku menjawab. Dasar idiot," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram kesal, "Ya mana kutahu kau tertidur atau tidak tanpa melihat wajah jelekmu yang menyebalkan itu, Teme!"

Sasuke membalik badannya hingga kembali menghadap Naruto, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "A-apa? Jangan menatapku begitu!"

"Jadi menurutmu wajahku jelek? Dan menyebalkan?" Sasuke bangkit, mendekati Naruto yang mundur perlahan-lahan.

"I-iya! Me-memangnya kenapa, hah?" jawab Naruto, sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

Sasuke semakin cepat mendekati Naruto, dan punggung Naruto sudah menyentuh dinding ruangan itu. Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah pinggang Naruto.

Naruto menahan nafas seiring dengan berkurangnya jarak diantara wajah mereka.

'_M-matilah aku...'_ batin Naruto. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

**CKLEK**

'_H-hah?'_

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seringai yang terpampang di wajah putih Sasuke. Seringai yang baru pertama kali ini dilihatnya dari wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Aku cuma mengunci pintu, Dobe," kata Sasuke, "Coba kau lihat wajah bodohmu itu," lanjut Sasuke, masih dengan seringainya.

Naruto, masih terpaku, hanya bisa menjawab, "Ha-hah? Apa?"

"Beginikah ekspresi yang kau keluarkan jika berhadapan dengan orang yang kau bilang berwajah jelek?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"A-apa maksudm—" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah cermin, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat semburat merah yang sangat jelas terpampang di wajahnya, menghiasi pipinya yang sudah dihiasi tiga garis serupa kumis kucing.

"APA-APAAN WAJAHKU INI?" pekik Naruto shock, segera menutupi kedua pipinya.

"Hn, dasar bodoh," dengus Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas, "Mana mungkin reaksi orang setelah melihat wajah yang jelek seperti itu?"

"TEEEMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"...!" Naruto terdiam setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, Teme," ujar Naruto.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke.

"Boleh... aku tanya sesuatu...?" kata Naruto ragu.

'Sekarangkah saatnya untuk menanyakannya?' batin Naruto.

"Hn, silahkan," jawab Sasuke.

"Um..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

'Siapkah aku menerima jawabannya?' batinnya lagi.

"Tem—Sasuke, kenapa... Kenapa perlakuanmu padaku berbeda didepan yang lainnya? Kenapa kau kasar padaku didepan mereka, dan bersikap berbeda ketika tidak didepan mereka?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, _'Kau menyukaiku, kan, Sasuke?'_

"Kau—" Naruto terdiam.

'_Apa kau benar menyukaiku, Sasuke? Jangan membuatku bingung dengan perasaan yang belum tentu aku sendiri bisa membalasnya...!'_ batin Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Teme, kau... Apa kau benar-benar..."

**TBC**

HUAHAHAHAHAHUAHUAUAHUA CLIFFHANGER, BEIBEH! _*dibunuh*_

Gomeeeeeeeeeeen, jadinya pendek banget TT^TT _*someone : woe, udah lama, pendek lagi! Mati lu, author geblek! *bunuh author**_

Risa bener-bener minta Gomen! Minta GOMEEEEEEEN! HUWAAAAAAAA \(QAQ)/

Mohon yang murah hati di review panpik geje ini (_'_)


End file.
